


IMMORTALS

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Antichrist, Background Relationships, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angels, Nephilim, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Possessive Jasper Hale, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "Bare those teeth and snarl, baby."(Twilight - Breaking Dawn.)Jasper Hale x Fem!OcAlice Cullen x Fem!ocPolyamory but make it slow burn.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 441
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, R's Twilight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was always something strange about Isabella Swan, even before she fell in love with a vampire. Perhaps it was the old eyes, that had seemingly seen to much, having to age quickly to look after an energetic mother who, while as kind and loving as could be, had no real business trying to raise a child.
> 
> Or just maybe, just maybe it was the fact the girl was a magnet for all things dangerous and supernatural. When she was five, she could be seen petting a dog, which had six deep dark eyes and drooling teeth, the stench of death cling to it like perfume, but it had licked her hand oh-so gently and stomped its foot happily to her soft touches. 
> 
> When she was eight, she had almost given a fae her name, accidentally of course, she hadn't known its intentions and just assumed she was making a friend. It was thanks to her forgetful mother, who had eventually realised her daughter was no longer next to her, that she hadn't been placed under its control.
> 
> But, it was when she was eleven, that she became either the safest, or most dangerous supernatural magnet in the history of, well, magnets. She sold her soul to the devil's daughter, a demon who followed her throughout her life, an omen of death and destruction that had been wrapped tight around Bella's little finger, who couldn't be moved no matter how much she was pushed. 
> 
> Someone really should of taught the girl not to play with dead things.

**A young Isabella Swan panted for breath, face paler than usual causing the dark splatter of freckles to stand out even more so in the blaring sun, body exhausted but mind filled with terrifying, overwhelming possibilities.** She finished burying the box with a photograph of herself at her birthday party, stubbornly avoiding looking at it, lest she see her own disappointed face staring back at her, instead throwing the graveyard dirt over it with a grimace.

She stood quickly after she'd finished, eyes quickly going to every direction, taking in the colourful patches of flowers, that had no real business being _alive_ in the heat with no water in sight, blossoming and pretty and strangely _**ominous**_. The young girl chewed her dry bottom lip, hoping for it to work like the website said it would as she closed her innocent doe eyes and clasped her pale hands together tightly, muttering wishful prayers under her breath.

There was a moment of calm, before something in the air changed and the young girl was no longer alone. A sudden darkness, a sudden stench of **_death_** that wasn't there before invading her senses, and making the small hairs on her smaller body stand on _end._

Bella opened her eyes, brows furrowed only to let out a startled shriek, throwing herself backwards in quick succession, trying desperately to get away only to trip over a rock and fall onto the dusty floor below her, a 'oomph' leaving her gasping lips as the hooded figure dressed in black stood in front of her, riplling and moving in the air, like an mirage on a hot road.

The figure laughed, a low and venomous sound that sounded anything but kind, slicing through the air like a cruel whip as the earth itself seemed to shudder away from her. It reminded her of the wizard of OZ, or more accurately the wicked witch of the west. A ring-filled hand reached up and pushed the black hood back down to reveal a wickedly beautiful face, with deep set red eyes and lips to match.

Bella blinked.

It looked human, but somehow _too_ human. Its skin looked thin, like it was stretched over something bulging and disgusting, and it was only a moment away from ripping at the seams. Its skin seemed barely able to contain her, all of her, rippling like it was shifting and flame boiling underneath, inside her veins, her dark eyes glassy and sharp, burning with some sort of power, some sort of _chaos_.

She was simply off putting, with weird eyes, weird _blood_. It just felt all sort of wrong, the being in front of her looked like it would turn to dust at any moment.

"What's a little thing like you, doing in a place like this, honey?" She purred with a forked tongue dripping _gold_ , face indifferent but eyes cold, staring at the girl who could be no older than ten or eleven. Little Isabella stood up on shaky legs, which knocked together at the knees and the cloaked figure was reminded of a baby deer which caused a cruel smirk to grace her face.

"I-I want to make a d-deal."

The smirk broadened, eyes and body flickering with _something_ that the young mortal was only just able to catch as the figure stalked over to the girl, raising a perfect sculpted brow that matched everything about her appearance, perfect, no imperfections, **_wrong._** "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not play with dead things?"

She questioned the child with a voice like spider's silk, teeth sharp and smile curling over them like a threat, like a **_promise._** Bella gulped quietly as her face flushed in fear or embarrassment, more accurately an even mixture of the two as she tried not to look directly at the strange being in front of her. "If I sell you my soul, y-you will have to give me a friend".

The figure stopped in her tracks from where she was circling the mortal, like wolves do their prey, and stared at the girl flabbergasted for a few moments, before letting out a cruel cackle whip through the air, she had heard of some strange deals in her time, after all, it was practically an on-going joke down under of who could have the most ridiculous deals but this one, this one took the **cake**.

"Let me get this straight, you are trying sell your soul, to the antichrist herself, so you can have a _little friend?"_ She mocked darkly, laughing once more with that cruel laugh as she began to circle the girl once more, the sky overhead filling with great grey clouds, thunder rolling over them and drowning the laugh away.

Brown eyes filled with tears as she sniffed and whimpered, looking up at the sky with wide and terrified eyes, looking as if God themselves were going to cast themselves down and strike her where she stood. Bella looked at the figure in front of her, which, upon realising she upset child, grinned sharply, eyes dancing with chaos and hands clenching unapologetically at her side, the air above her clearing, but the darkness still stayed ominously.

"My apologies, but I have better things to do, better deals to make then to bargain with such a _silly_ request."

Isabella spun around, long and dark hair sticking against her sweaty forehead, stringy and thin as she glared at the tall being in front of her, small body shaking with unbridled rage, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. "You don't understand! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of not having parents. My mom is making me become so old in such little time. I'm a kid, and I don't feel like it! All I need is something! Someone to help me. Someone to be my friend."

The figure stared into the child's watery eyes, eyes that looked strangely old, haunted, like the weight of the world was weighing her shoulders down and felt something _flicker_ inside her. Frowning, she rubbed her chest, trying to push whatever it was down, perhaps gas but it felt stronger, more...human, something she hadn't felt for centuries, not since- well, not since she was exactly that. Human. This felt like pity, she was pitying the little pest, how disgusting, gross, horrifying and...strange.

" _Fine_. I'll give you a friend, just one and in return eternal damnation, does that sound good?"

Isabella gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You will?" she asked excitedly, deciding to ignore the second part of the statement for her own sanity, her desperate plea outweighed her fear of the unknown. The figure scowled for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders simply, she had tried to give the girl an out, let it be said, the antichrist was anything but truthful.

The two stared at each other, neither blinking as they eyed the other up, before Isabella took a slow look around herself, noticing that nothing had changed except for the flowers at her side, they were no longer bright and beautiful, in fact, they were droopy and decaying, smelling like rotten meat. However, there wasn't another little girl running up to her in pigtails and asking her to make a mud-pie. The sky was still blue, the floor still dusty, and she still didn't have a friend.

"Where are they?"

The figure smirked, before lifting her hand and fluttering her fingers mockingly, rings catching the glare from the sun, the lights brushing over her sensitive eyes. "Would you like an arrow pointing to my head? Or do you have enough brain cells to realise it's me?"

Isabella blinked.

"You-you want to be _my_ friend?"

The figure shrugged, eyes bored and uncaring but hiding something, but the girl didn't focus on that, instead she ran at the taller figure and burrowed her head into her stomach, lanky arms wrapping around her tightly while the demon floundered, choking on her own spit as a soft blue glow surrounded the two.

She was a cruel being, it was true. She wasn't made to be sugar and spice and all things nice. She was made a feared warrior of hell, scary and unjust and thriving on chaos that she either made or swallowed whole. The foot soldier of satan himself, born for death and bloodshed, her destiny had been declared long before she chould even walk. The epitome of darkness made flesh.

But this girl. This one human girl made her feel something she hadn't felt for centuries. She had felt her own humanity, and the single taste of it on her red-painted lips had made her parched and desperate for more, the memories and feelings that clung to it deising out her chaos, parting the war in _herself_ , like moses split the red sea. Perhaps, In the long run it would of been simpler to conjure a human child, but something had told her not to, and she knew that other forces were at work, other forces more powerful than she.

Isabella pulled back and grinned at her new friend, noticing that she no longer looked like some sort of eldritch creation, that her skin fit better now and that her eyes, most specifically, were no longer that deep and dangerous red, instead they were a deep chocolate brown that had flecks of gold around her pupil that seemed to glow bright in the shadows of her face. "My name is Isabella swan, but I like Bella better."

Her friend smiled, though, she thought idly, it looked more like a snarl, and showed her brilliant white and sharp looking teeth. "Hello Bella, my name is Lucille."   
________________________________________

Seven years had passed since Isabella Swan created a deal with the devil's daughter. Lucille had kept true to her word and taken it seriously, well, she had taken it seriously eventually. Apparantly holding the girl by the tips of her toes over a shark tank was considered 'dangerous' and 'irresponsible'; no matter how much Bella seemed to enjoy it.

It wasn't hard becoming the girls friend, the only thing that was hard was dealing with the emotions she gained. It had been so long since she was human, she forgot how strong they feel things, it wasn't an unwelcome change, the chance to feel human is what lead her to the deal in the first place, but it certainly was interfering with her image of the cruel daughter of the underworld, pulling her destruction to a stop.

Pathetic.

Bella sighed as she continued to stuff her clothes into her suitcase, uncaring about creasing, glaring at Lucille who sat in the shadows examining her red painted nails with an expression of upmost boredom, as if only an hour prior she hadn't almost been arrested for illegal street racing, another thing she'd started to enjoy after embracing some of her humanity. Adrenaline rushes.

Her human companion huffed and rolled her dark eyes, turning around with her hands braced on her hips, more confident and assured than she was all those years ago as she stared the she-devil down. "Can you at least try and be useful and help me, instead of sitting there and looking pretty."

She glanced up at her briefly before sighing as if it was a great effort before clicking her fingers, a dark shadow swirling around them before it lunged and the clothes on Bella's bed were no longer there, instead placed neatly in her case. "Thank you." Lucille blew a raspberry as her charge, going back to looking at her nails as Bella sat down on her bed, looking around her now empty room before letting out a loud groan, flopping down on the mattress and twisting her body to stare at she-devil helplessly.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Luc?"

The she-devil looked at her charge and shrugged her shoulders, upper lip curling into a grimace as she fought of the urge to leave. "I'm not exactly great at giving advice, can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" Bella glared over at her before muttering something at herself, possibly an insult and sitting up. "I'm being serious Luc, I need to know if I'm doing the right thing."

"I forget how whiny humans can be. Its incredibly annoying."

Bella let out a frustrated growl and threw her pillow at the girl who disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared beside her, hair ruffled and eyes dark with pointed threat, telling the girl not to try that again without even having to say the words. "Well that wasn't very nice."

Bella scowled at her angrily, face twisting as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the Pentagon bracelet Lucille had given her for her thirteenth birthday pressing against her wrist, warm and strangely heavy, one of the many protective charms she had been given over her lifetime. For someone who liked to pretend she didn't care, the she-devil certainly needed to tone it back.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will be there with you, mainly because I have no choice, but still, **sentiment**. It's your choice, but you cannot keep looking after Renee as if she is a child. Perhaps this move will be good for you, we might even have some fun." Lucille and Bella shared a smile before the latter nodded her head and grabbed a hold of her suitcase. "As long as you're with me, I'll be okay." The she-devil smiled her wicked smile before pecking the side of Bella's head mockingly, she had seen Bella's mother do it on numerous occasions and enjoyed to way the girl flushed whenever she did so.

"You're lucky I was able to even buy a house, or else I'd be living in your closest, and that's somewhere I never want to be again."

Bella laughed before handing her suitcase to her guardian demon who hoisted it up on her shoulder with ease and walked down the stairs. "I still don't understand how by the way, Is there a day job I don't know about?" She asked with a smirk as the she-devil rolled her eyes darkly, chaos making them glow. "No, I killed your neighbours and wiped everybody's memories of them. Obviously. "

Bella stared at her in shock before hissing angrily, feet tumbling after her as she snarled "You promised you wouldn't kill anyone unless you had too. This is meant to be a new start, for _both_ of us."

Lucille giggled wickedly, reaching forward to tap the girl on the nose."I'm joking Bella, they died years ago, no one moved in so I compelled the house selling mortal-" at this Bella interrupted and told her "estate agent." as Lucille nodded her thanks. "-Yes, estate agent and I was able to get the house for a great price. Free."

Bella nodded, filled with relief and grimaced slightly, "Well at least you didn't kill anyone."

Her guardian smirked at her before spreading her arms out as the black smoke started to tug at her legs and arms, prepearing to teleport to her new home, "Well my dear, as the saying goes the night is still young." before her pitch black eye winked and she disappeared into the air.  
________________________________________

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision, clutching her husbands arm tightly with eyes filling with venom like tears that didn't fall. Her coven stared at her worridly, wondering if there was a threat to their family, or if someone had somehow found out. All except Edward, who smiled a tiny smile at his sisters vision.

"Alice, what's wrong darlin'? What did you see?"

Jasper asked, accent thick with concern, his scarred hand clutching her pale delicate one close to his chest, next to his unbeating heart. Alice blinked, eyes soft before squealing in excitement, throwing her short arms around his lean waist and grinning at her husband, teeth sparkling. "She's coming, Jazz. Our mate is coming."

Jasper smiled a breathtaking smile, one that was a truly rare sight indeed as the boy was usually so reserved, unintentionally projecting his happiness and joy to the rest of the Cullen's clan, before picking his wife up and spinning her in a circle as she laughed.

Emmett clapped Jasper on the shoulder, happy for his brother, eyes twinkling in mirth. "So what's the future addition of our family look like?" he asked Alice wiggling his eyebrows and smiling. Alice glanced at Edward who stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in Congratulations. "She couldn't see her face, or anything else, just a figure holding their hands with red eyes."

"It doesn't matter." Jasper said with a smile as Alice left Edward to be cuddled into his side. "We will be finally meeting our mate. We've been waiting for this moment since the day Alice seen us all together, we've never been happier."


	2. Chapter 2

**The room to her new room, the one she'd be practically living in until she was old** **enough** **to go to college was purple.** Like, everything was a deep rick purple that painted the walls, the bed, even the carpet. It was almost suffocating but Bella supposed it could be worse, it could of been yellow...or pink. She sighed softly as she sat down on her new...well, old bed, lips twisting as it creaked. 

Charlie was trying so hard for the both of them, to break that barrier that never should of been in place. It was obvious which parent she took after, she had his dark hair, thick and sometimes untamed and his deep chocolate eyes, she had even inherited his awkward personality that made her a social pariah. The only blessing was she hadn't been given the man's facial hair. 

Bella sighed once more before standing up and going to the window, glancing around at the wet ground and thick trees, cactus still clenched between her pink-tinged fingers. It was beautiful, there was no denying it, but it almost reminded her of Lucille in a way, not just pretty, more otherworldly and vaguely threatening.

She twisting her head to look at the neighbours house and blinked in surprise, Lucille's baby, her 1967 Chevrolet Impala was parked right outside of it, sleek and polished with it's dark tint. Bella stared at it for a moment before rolling her eyes, she never could understand Lucilles love of the thing. The demon was so damn protective of the car, she once snapped a man's neck because he had drunkenly threw up on the hood, Bella shivered, remembering his terrified scream as her face transformed into one you'd only see in your darkest nightmares, before he'd been dragged off into the alley and she'd heard the abrupt crack of snapping bones.

"Looking for me, my sweet?"

Bella jumped, clutching her chest in her hand as she spun around to see Lucille leaning against the wall, her bold red lips quirked up in a amused grin at her reaction. The demon could try and play innocent all the wanted, but Bella knew she lived for chaos, no matter how small.

"I hate it when you do that." Her charge panted, obviously annoyed, placing the plant in the middle of the window still, before turning to look back at her guardian, who was looking around her room with an expression of distaste. Bella rolled her eyes and pushed the she-devils shoulder, though she was smiling softly as the comfort she felt in her presence before they heard a honk coming from outside.

The two exchanged looks, faces twisted in confusion, before looking out the window to see a faded red truck parked outside of Bella's house. Lucille grimaced and wrinkled her nose at it, until Charlie walked round the side of it, to which she sighed dreamily before purring mockingly. "Your father is, oh, what are they called again? A dilf? Satan, what a man."

"You're disgusting."

Lucille pouted, snapping her teeth together with a loud clack before disappearing in a flash of black smoke as Charlie waved his daughter down, not seeing the figure dressed in black standing beside her. Bella sighed, before waving back and beginning her descent downstairs, it was time for round two it seemed.   
________________________________________

It was the next day when Bella pulled into the school, hands shaking around the steering wheel as the judgemental faces peered in on her, blushing bright red in embarrassment as her car made a loud, belching sound as it parked. She took a deep breath, nails biting into the skin of her palm before climbing out of the car and stepping into a puddle.

She tried to ignore all they eyes on her as she nervously stumbled toward the school, staring at her feet and praying to anyone listening she wouldn't do something embarrassing. Suddenly a familiar rumbling noise and a faint screech assaulted her ears as Lucille's baby came into the driving lot, causing Bella to turn and smile.

The car parked and attracted more stares as the car door opened and out stepped Lucille, deep red sunglasses resting against her nose and an oversized leather jacket resting over her shoulder. She pulled them down slowly, flashing them all a threatening glare before her dark eyes caught Bella's, her red lips pulling up into her famous wicked grin before she swayed over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and lead her into the school.

"Why do you always have to make a such a entrance?" Bella whispered, glancing around at the numerous students walking around them.

Lucille smirked, glancing down at her charge slightly before shrugging. "Someone had to take the attention away from you before you had a panic attack silly, so making a entrance after you is kinda in my job description." The Swan girl smiled softly at the demon and opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted quickly, "No chick flick moments, Bambi. It's disgusting."

The pale girl laughed and unconsciously snuggled into her friends side who tightened her arm around her in response as they both walked through the door and into the school.

The two walked in peaceful silence, one rying to avoid looking at anyone anxiously while the other flickered her eyes from face to face, sensing for a threat, unseen because of her sunglasses when suddenly a boy of Asian descendant came into the two girls path and smiled sweetly. "You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, The eyes and ears of this place, Anything you need, Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Lucille raised a eyebrow and coughed, if there's one thing she couldn't stand, it was being ignored, she idly wondered if the boy would be missed, if he was to mysteriously disappear, but Bella, knowing her facial expressions like the back of her hand, elbowed her slighly, causing the boy to look at her and pale.

"Y-you must be Lucille Helfire." said girl smirked in response as Eric glanced away uncomfortably, hairs on his body standing upright as his heart began to pound anxiously. The girl in front of him wore a smile like a loaded gun, full of threat and intent to harm.

Bella leaned close to her ear and whispered "Helfire? Really? Why not just tell everyone you're the devil? It would be a lot less conspicuous."

" ** _Watch your tone._** _"_

Lucille snarled, eyes narrowing in slits at the disrespect, ring-clad fingers clenching as shadows began to swirl around them. Bella stilled, it was easy to forget that Lucille could quite literally, snap and slaughter them all at any time. It was only by a miracle of God she was fond of her, the best analogy, of being friends with the she-devil was like having a wild animal as a pet.

It could of been raised from captivity, and have a bond like to other to a person, allow them to pet them, love them and play with them. But they will always have a wildness in their eyes and in their veins, and in a single moment, those jaws that they had used to pet lovingly could be wrapped around their throat, crushing their windpipe with **ease**.

Bella took a step away from her calmly, eyes flickering over to the other human. "I'm sorry but I'm more of a suffer in silence type." she told him gently, still watching her guardian out of the corner of her eyes. Eric didn't seem to be deterred and gave the girl another bright smile. "Good headline for your feature I'm on the paper, and you two are news baby, front page."

Bella's pale skin flushed anxiously, the thought of more attention and stares from the students filling her with dread. The she-devil tilted her head, walking forward and meeting Eric's hazel eyes with her dark ones. "We aren't news, you have no interest in putting us on the front page, you won't bring it up again."

The mortal repeated the words back to the demon in a monotonous tone of voice while Bella stared, wincing at the abuse of powers for her sake. Lucille looked over her shoulder, catching her eyes before stalking off, back outside to cold air while Bella was lead away, hoping that Lucille wasn't going to do anything...homicidal.   
_______________________________________

Her classes had sped around her in a blur, Lucille hadn't been seen again throughout the day, no doubt having not gone to any of her classes and leaving Bella worried. She slumped against the cafeteria chair, wincing in discomfort at the attention from her new group of friends and from the uncomfortable thing she was sitting on.

"So..." Jessica started staring at the pale girl who continued to squirm in her seat. "Are you and that Lucy girl dating?" Bella frowned and opened her mouth to answer only to have a tray slam onto the table. Everyone jumped, eyes wide and fearful but Bella was filled with relief at the sight of the intruder.

"Firstly, my name is Lucille, do make sure you get it right next-time. Secondly, Bambi and I? Don't make me laugh, I'm too good for her."

The Swan girl did actually laugh, though it was in disbelief, while Lucille just smiled sweetly at her and sat on the chair beside her, tilting her head against her hand. "You're to good for me? Lucille and the word good shouldn't go in the same sentence together. If anything I'm to good for you."

The group laughed while the she-devil pouted, taking note of the new faces. There was a baby faced boy with spiky blonde hair, Mike Newton- Heaven , a voice whispered in her ear. A girl with light brown hair and a overly fake personality was clinging onto his arm, Jessica Stanley- Heaven. She already met Eric Yorkie- Heaven and the sweet girl that had asked if she was okay while she was smoking in the bathroom, Angela webber- Heaven.

Bella nudged her and Lucille realised she was staring into their souls to get her information a bit too intently and it was making them feel uncomfortable. The dark-eyed girl opened her mouth to apologise only to be interrupted when Bella asked, "Who are they?"

The demon turned in her chair, feeling her skin heat up uncomfortably as she watched the beautiful couple with amber eyes make their way across the cafeteria.

The male was dressed in white, tall and buff and dark-skinned with dark curly hair, tightly screwed to his head and a dimpled smile that was aimed at the blonde at his side, the girl was super-model worthy, with golden locks of hair that curled around her shoulders and large eyes with thick eyelashes that glared at nothing in particular as she stared ahead.

Lucille tilted her head, there was only two sets of creatures that had golden eyes. And one species was hunted to extinction centuries ago, so that left the only other option. Vegetarian vampires, they were quite a rarity, that chose to drink the blood of animals, rather than go with their natural instincts of feasting on humans. It was almost admirable.

Their was another couple, walking behind them and when Lucille looked at them, she almost did another take as her heart twitched painfully. The girl was short, very short actually, reminding her more of a pixie than a vampire. Her short black hair spiked at the ends of her neck, an upturned nose and mischievous eyes. She was gorgeous obviously.

The Boy walking beside her was clearly in pain, face twisted and tendons in his neck twitching, as he kept hid eyes on the female in front of him. His pale body was covered in silver, crescent shaped scars, hidden away from the human view but that didn't stop the feeling of danger from enveloping him like a shadow.

The pixie spared her a glance before her eyes widened and she almost stumbled, hand shaking as she gripped her husbands arm. He turned his head, eyes watching for a threat but instead catching her own, his expression changed from pain to awe, before it changed once more, becoming blank. But Lucille could see in his eyes, could see the anger and disgust as he looked at her, at what she didn't know.

The small girl at his side, obvious to his discomfort skipped off happily, a spring in her step as she dragged him off after the other beautiful couple. Lucille shook her self out of it, ignoring the warmth in her chest when their eyes had caught hers and turned to the conversation on her table. "They are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica leaned in full-gossip mode.

Angela piped up from where she was curled into her side of the table. "They kinda keep to themselves" she said gently with a easy smile. "Because they're all together. Like together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

Lucille unintentionally pulled a face, hating that her mind instantly went go the tune of 'Sweet Home Alabama'. She knew they weren't related, she knew they probably hadn't even met _through_ being adopted, but that apparently did nothing to stop her brain from being stupid.

"They're not technically related, Jess." Angela murmured softly, not wanting to judge.

"Y'know, whenever you have justify something with 'technically' you're already in trouble, sweetheart." The table laughed at Lucille's comment as she leaned back into her chair, arm reaching up the wrap around the back of Bella's, sliding it over so she was closer to her. "However, it's legal and none of our business I suppose, Bella asked for names, not their life story, Harriet."

"Jessica."

"Pardon?"

"Jessica. My name is Jessica."

"Oh. I don't recall asking."

Jessica stared at her, blinking at the girls blatant disrespect. She opened her mouth, resembling more fish then girl, struggling to find a comeback as Lucille slid her eyes over to her once more. "For Gods sake, shut your mouth. I don't appreciate being gaped at. I know I'm beautiful, theres no need to stare, wench."

Bella quickly jabbed her arm into her side, trying to stop her from being cruel, knowing she thrived from chaos, and there was no better way to get it by making everyone else in a room hateful and angry. Jessica shot one more dark look before continuing like she'd never been interrupted, "The little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird, she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

Angela says something that causes the table to laugh but Lucille's only focus's on the table of vampires, searching into their souls to see the destination and huffed when she got her answer. Heaven.

Lucille glanced away as the door opened once more and another vampire strolled in with copper coloured hair and she supposed, boyish good looks. Lucille pulled a face, he looked almost constipated, like he was constantly mentally screaming. "Who is he?" Bella whispered entranced, Lucille turned to look at her sharply, she knows that tone of voice and she doesn't like it.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him, like I care, anyway don't waste your time."

Lucille huffed, if Bella's tone was anything to go by, she fancied him and if she actually ended up liking the lanky prick then the she-devil was going to have to make sure he wouldn't break her heart or worse, eat her. "I wasn't planning on it." Bella said to Jessica. Lucille leaned close to her ear and sang quietly, so no one else could hear. "Liar, liar plants on fire."

Bella swatted her away, rolling her eyes "You're not even using that term correctly its 'pants on fire' idiot." Lucille shrugged her shoulders, flipping her hair to the side before flicking a pea off her charges head. Bella just laughed at her guardian devil, who continued to smile at her human in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of the day had gone smoothly, Lucille had even eventually showed up to her classes, though she had already missed history and art, which she had during the mornings.** The demon had forgotten how boring it could be, being human where the most exciting thing happening in their life was two new students. How incredibly dull. 

After Lucille's last class, she had slipped her sunglasses back on and began to search for her little human through the sea of pent-up teenage hormones, snarling whenever someone stepped too close, tightening her leather jacket tight around her body so they wouldn't brush against her flesh, why she decided to enroll herself through this torture, she would never know. She eventually found her charge, head bowed and body sluggish, walking out the door and dragging her feet behind her.

Dark eyes narrowed, anger seizing her as she recognised the signs of a depressed Bella, she moved quickly, fingers sparkling in darkness as she shoved people to the side uncaring, wanting to get to her charge as quickly as possible before she was brought to a staggering halt and she smashed her head against what felt like a brick wall.

She grunted, rubbing at her sore nose and looked up, eyes glistening with malicious intent when she found someone standing on front of her. No doubt the unstoppable force to her immovable object. It was one of the vegetarians, she recognised, the scarred one named Jasper.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're going."

The vampire murmured darkly, as if he hadn't been the one standing in the middle of the hall, his voice tinged with a slight southern accent, barely noticable unless you were paying rapt attention, his eyes pitch black and seemingly bottomless as she stared into them. The words clicked in her head suddenly and she bared her teeth, fists clenching. "I don't take kindly to people telling me what to do. **Move aside**."

"Well it seems we have something in common."

He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and her eyes quickly followed the movement, hidden behind her sunglasses, as she seen his scarred arms under his sleeves bulge, intent to stand in her way it seemed. She narrowed her eyes into slits, wondering if she could just snap his neck and move along but her heart twisted at the very thought.

"You are losing my interest. And that is very **dangerous** **.** "

She told him darkly, before she moved, taking a step closer to try her hand at intimidating him, so close she could smell him, it was a unique, she realised, gunpowder and ashes, and the smell of a bonfire on a dark night. She tilted her head in thought, she couldn't imagine the scent being appealing to other vampires, it was almost threatening.

Her comment just seemed to aggravate him, if the way his face twisted and forearms flexed were anything to go by, it seemed she wasn't the only one who hated disrespect by something lesser, he thought she was just a human obviously, prey, a way to quench his thirst and nothing more. She would _love_ to see him try.

"And just what are you going to do?" He hissed, eyes flashing and chest rumbling. He couldn't understand it, the woman in front of him was meant to be his mate, the final piece to the puzzle of enternal happiness, with Alice and herself at his side and yet everytime he looked at her, all he seen was a _fragile human_ , who's mouth was seemingly too sharp for her own good, especially when she had no strength to back it up.

She had a vicious bark, but he had venomous bite and he hated that when he looked at her, he was reminded of rebellious newborns that refused to submit, until he'd tore into the flesh of their necks with his cruel mouth, tearing and biting till they were _nothing_ at his feet. All she was was prey and he a predator. There had to be a mistake for such a being to be his mate.

"Jasper! There you are."

A high pitched voice suddenly broke through the dangerously mounting tension, Lucille turned her head and almost choked at the sight of the pixie-like Alice gliding towards them, eyes disappointed as she stared the Texan vampire down. When she finally came to be next to the two, she stepped in between them, back turned to Lucille as she glared at her husband.

"Emmett needs your help with something, he said it's important."

Lucille quirked a brow at the obvious lie but didn't speak out, instead cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms, still glaring at the honey-haired man in front of her. He opened his mouth, no doubt to argue but was silenced quickly.

" _Don't you dare, not after that._ " She hissed quietly, to low for human ears although they were now long since the only ones in the hallway. Everyone else no doubt wanting to get home as quickly as possible. The tall vampire took an unnecessary breath, shooting Lucille one last unreadable look before stalking off, shoulders straight and looking more soldier than boy.

Alice turned, spinning on her heel and looking up at the girl with gentle eyes and a soft smile, hands clasped in front of her, a very drastic contrast to her earlier company. "I'm so sorry about Jasper, he's not usually like that but we were just given some...difficult news."

"Don't apologise for his wrong-doings. He's his own being is he not?"

The small girl pressed her teeth against her pink bottom lift softly, unaware of Lucille's eyes flashing towards them before going back to her golden eyes. "Yes, of course. I'll make sure he apologises tomorrow, we just need time to process things."

"Don't bother." Lucille said, though not unkindly the words were still enough to make the dark-haired vampire flinch, wondering if what they will have was already gone before it could even start. "I don't need an apology, I do need to leave however, my friend was sad and I need to know who upset her. **_Let's_** ** _hope for his sake it isn't your boyfriend_**."

With one last glance at the girl in front, she strutted away, ignoring her soft sigh and not stopping until she got to the doors, leading to freedom. Taking a step outside she welcomed the fresh air, grateful she was no longer inside the stuffy building. Searching the car park she spotted Bella fairly easily, as their was few cars left in the parking lot, she leaning against her truck miserably, looking off into the distance, the she-devil quickly walked over.

"What happened?"

Bella turned to her guardian demon, her eyes were filling up slightly, not out of sadness but frustration, Lucille could see that. Her charge wasn't the type to cry over split milk, she was one to throw a tantrum over it though.

"It isn't a big deal, I'm um, probably overreacting. It's just that I sat next to Edward Cullen in biology, and he just kept glaring into the side of my head, and being really rude, I just-just don't know what I did to offend him."

Lucille patted Bella's face gently and felt the girl freeze as she looked at something over her leather-clad shoulder. Lucille turned, and followed her gaze to see the prick himself standing with his family and glaring at her human, just like she's said and snarled.

Bella grabbed her arm, praying, yes praying to god, that Lucille wouldn't act like the feral she-devil she was, but she shook her off before stalking over to the clan of vampires.

"Hey! Asshole!" He looked from Bella to Lucille in shock as she charged forward and as she reached him, grabbed him by the front of his stupid coat and pinned him against the side of his truck, body shaking in unbridled rage.

She knew that it was shock that allowed him to be pinned to the truck, as she hadn't truly, used her real strength, but that didn't stop her from snarling.

"I don't know what Isabella has done to piss you off and frankly I don't care, but if you ever look at her like that again, I'll set you alight and dance in your ashes. **Is that understood?** " He finally came to his senses, and shrugged her off but she just pushed him harder into the truck, finally using a bit of her strength, just enough that could be mistaken for an adreniline rush, if somehow questioned.

She felt the burly one come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder to pull her away, she thought for a moment, of simply setting herself alight, just for the dramatic flair of it all, but the problem was once she was on fire, there was a good chance she wouldn't be tamed back down.

So, instead, she sighed mentally but allowed it, still glaring into the hungry black eyes of the predator, who stared back darkly, unaware of how close he was to his own demise, until his eyes averted as she suddenly felt a presence take up her right side, she turned her head and was surprised to see Jasper, seemingly ready to square up to his brother, shockingly. His chest rumbling with a quiet warning.

"Keep the hell away from her." she finally snarled, taking her eyes away from the bi-polar vampire, Edward stared down at the hell-raiser before nodding, his nostril flaring.

She turned to look at the rest of the group, who stared at her in amusement or anger, except Jasper who looked more confused than anything else and she almost hissed at them until she felt a little hand place itself on her back, and it was suddenly like all the fight left her body.

"I'm sorry about my brothers, I hope your friend isn't too upset." Lucille turned to see the pixie, Alice, staring up at her, the taller girls jaw tensed, a muscle in it twitching pointedly before she sighed. "What did I say about apologising." Lucille mumbled and Alice smiled brightly.

She gave the coven one last glare before turning away, feeling Alice's hand linger softly, as she whispered a quiet 'bye' up at the she-devil. Lucille didn't reply instead stalking over to Bella, who was red with anger and embarrassment and quickly pushed began to push her charge into her car. "Lucille do you want everyone to know-" but she was quickly shushed.

"Go home Bambi, I'll meet you there alright?" She nodded, climbimg imto her death trap and drove off, sparing one more glance at her guardian and another at Edward before the demon strutted off towards Baby. Vampires, always a pain in the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slamming the door shut behind them, Bella turned to glare at the girl in front of her angrily, body shaking in anger and confusion.** Lucille didn't act like that with humans without reason, and Bella wanted to know what was so different with the Cullen that had the antichrist frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog. 

"Okay, we're home. Explain." 

Now, this is where Lucille was at an impass. There was an rule, to all supernatural creatures, that their secrets couldn't be revealed by anyone other than themselves, unless their secret had been revealed by the other party first, an eye for an eye and all that jazz, it was an ancient rule, one that most creatures forgot, however Lucille was what you'd call, old school. After all, her father had been the one that made the rule, _shockingly_ , the devil was all for consent. 

So she knew she couldn't tell Bella about them, she could, of course, lay some hints down, like she usually did when it came to other dangerous supernatural creatures, if she hadn't killed them first. But Lucille knew Bella well enough by now to know anger was now holding the girls few braincells in the palm of its hand. 

Vampires, well most supernatural creatures really, didn't know about the existance of demons, or angels. Heaven or hell. They could believe plenty, about life after death but they would have never seen evidenve. As demons never actually leave hell, and angels never leave heaven. She was the only exception, and it was all for this human girl.

So, knowing she couldn't break the code, she lied to her charges face, telling the girl she wanted to slaughter them, as that's what she does best, be an uncontrollable little monster, and was promptly banished to the kitchen while bambi stormed upstairs to use all of lucille's hot water, like the petty asshole she was. 

Her kitchen was beautiful, truly it was, smooth with sparking dark marble decorating the walls, the benches, even the table and chairs were dark and aesthetically pleasing, she and Bella had decorated during the weekend, and joked the marble represented her soul, which is really why she bought it. However, at this moment in time, she wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

She sat herself on the bench, twirling a kitchen knife between her ring-clad fingers before thowing it on the wall with a thump, imaging it to be that vampires stupid head, joining the many others implanted there. Not only had he upset her charge, he also sent her into the dog house, which is not a place she likes to be. The girl in question walked down the stairs, wearing one of Lucille's oversized flannels and rolling her eyes at the knives in the wall. 

"You're a toddler." 

Lucille blew a raspberry, a human thing that she enjoyed doing very much, causing Bella to scowl as she felt her spit splatter across her face.

"That is disgusting, do you know how unhygienic that is?" The demon mocked her words, lowering her voice and brooding, her hair growing longer and darker while her face shifted and bubbled, Bella huffed as her own face stared back at her, Lucille copying the motion so it felt as though she was looking through a mirror, it was another one of Lucilles tricks, one of the most annoying ones.

Her face transformed back, her eyes suddenly going black as she stared ahead, her face blank and unseeing. Bella uncrossed her arms worridly, knowing the look meant she was communicating with someone down under, and nothing ever good came from that. 

Just as she thought, Lucille's face cleared as she looked at her apologetically, Bella sighed lowly "Let be guess, you have to go?"

When Lucille's eyes went black, she would leave, sometimes for weeks at a time, usually for a mission for her father. But when she came back, she was always covered in blood, sometimes her own, sometimes other creatures, and her eyes were always slightly haunted from unknown horrors.

But Bella was no idiot, whatever happens down there, almost brings Lucille to the point of no return. When Bella was fifteen, her guardian demon told her the truth about hell, about the torture, the pain. She told her how demons would play with her mind like it was a piano, they would do unspeakable things to her soul and body. 

And then she told her the truth about herself. Bella's family had never been super religious, she knew the basics, and she even knew about the antichrist but what she hadn't known was that it was Lucille who was destined to bring armageddon. Lucille was practically still a child, a slightly sociopathic and homicidal child, but a child nonetheless. One whose humanity, was the only thing stopping the world from being painted red with blood of the innocents, and making the universe hell's playhouse.

If she was to turn her humanity off, to not feel anything at all, no joy from killing and maiming, no pain, no guilt, embrace her true demonic side, her destiny, then there would be nothing that could stand in the girls way. But she hadn't, and so in the eyes of hell she was a half-baked demon, with only half of her powers, who with every new mission, they were trying to push closer and closer to the edge. 

She had only talked about it once, and as soon as she finished telling her charge, she had disappeared into the shadows for three months, and then acted like nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed. 

And Bella respected her wishes, through she was bursting with questions, with concerns, but she didn't want Lucille to disappear again, and so she kept it to herself. Even though she was still constantly filled with a loneliness she wasn't used to whenever Lucille went down below. Without her guardian, she always felt exposed and vunerable. "I'm sorry bambi, I'm needed."

She hopped down from the counter, cupping the side of Bella's face a pressing a short kiss to the side of her head. "I'll be back in a few days." 

And with that, she disappeared in a flash of dark smoke while Bella stared at where she'd stood moments ago, feeling a coldness echo through her bones that wasn't there before. She really hoped it'd only be a few days. She was needed here too.  
______________________________________

The walls were caked in thick crumbling black paste, pieces of bones and skeletal hands clawing desperately to be let out, dripping dark red blood over the floors where large rats with six deep red eyes scurried along, gnawing on flesh and bone as screams of pain echoed throughout the never-ending halls of begs and pleas. The sounds of gorging skin, as demons shoved their red stained hands into slit open stomachs and dug their fingernails into entrails, laughing and _laughing_ and **laughing**.

Men and woman, monster and human, strung up for the world to see as the demons around then tortured them relentlessly. Eneternal damniation, for the most despicable of sins. 

Lucille walked past the carnage and destruction, not even sparing it a glance as she walked to the throne room, expression calm as she blanked it all out, if she hesitated for even a moment, they would see it as a sign of weakness. And she refused to be strung up on the rack again, she almost hadn't survived the last time. She stood outside of the throne room, and straightened her robes out carefully before knocking.

**"Enter."**

A deep voice rang out, the ground itself shaking in fear, screams grew lounder, sounding more like shrieks of banshee's than sinners, begs grew quicker and the stench of terror and pain increased tenfold as demons howled and giggled at their king's voice. She opened the chamber doors and strutted in, the doors folding shut behind her, the room was almost human looking, and that's what scared her more than the carnage outside. 

Her father, dressed all in black and skin stained red with the weight of his sins, grinned, showing yellowing fangs at the sight of his only abomimation. He stood up from his throne, hooves moving powerfully towards her, wrapping his tail around her shoulder tightly. 

**"Hello, my darkness.**

Lucille rolled her eyes with a smile and shoved him away. "You only call me that when you want something." Her father laughed, sounding like the clap of thunder on a storming night, before clapping his hands together and staring at his daughter with darkness in his eyes. **"Someone has decided to steal from your old man, and y'know what we do to people who steal from me."**

" _ **We**_ _**obliterate them**_ ** _._** "  
______________________________________

Upside of hell, it had been three days since Lucille's departure, and Bella was feeling more depressed by the minute, what didn't help, was the boy, Edward, who she had planned to confront herself, hadn't shown up to school for the past three days too. And Bella had an inking it had something to do with her. 

Her new friends had noticed her dark mood, Angela, as kind hearted as she is, had asked about Lucille, expressing her wishes the the girl would feel better soon, when Bella had lied and told her Lucille had caught the flu. Pretending to ignore Jessica's mutter of 'good'.

Bella rolled her eyes, dumping her leftover food into the bin with a scowl before turing around and gasping. Her heart pounding into her chest. One of the cullens, the smallest with the pixie like features, Alice, her mind supplied was staring up at her with a bright smile, which had faded quickly at Bella's almost heart attack. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Her voice matched her appreance exactly, high and sweet and she sang out apology after apology. Bella waved off her apologies with a small smile, pressing her hand to her chest and missing Lucille more than ever, knowing the demon would be cackling loudly beside her. 

"Its um, fine, I wasn't paying attention." 

Alice nodded with a smile, swinging upwards on the balls of her feet before rocking back down, debating something seemingly, with her hand clasped tightly around her back. "Is there something you wanted?" Bella finally asked, breaking the small girl out of her daze, before she thrusted a bouquet of flowers into her lanky arms. 

"I overheard that Lucille was ill? And my boyfriend and I were hoping you would pass these onto her?" She asked, clasping her pale dainty hands under her chin and staring up at her hopefully, though something in her twinkiling else gave away the fact she already knew the answer. No matter how weird Bella thought the request was, she was never one to turn anyone down, especially if they were showing kindness to her demon. "Yeah, um, sure, lillies are her favourite y'know?" 

Bella mumbled absentmindly, looking at the beautiful flowers and stroking one with her finger softly, hoping Lucille would be back to see them before they wilted. Alice hummed softly with a sly smile.

"How strange." Before she twirled around, no doubt about to go back over to her tall honey-haired boyfriend, who was looking more anxious by the second she was away from him. But Bella had to ask. 

"I'm sorry, is um- is your brother okay? Just he hasn't been here for a few days?"

Alice smiled once again, like she knew something Bella didn't before assuring her that her brother was fine, and would be back in a few days before dancing her way towards her boyfriend, whispering something in his ear which caused him to nod slightly. What a strange pair, Bella mused, before looking down at the flowers in her hand, a really strange pair. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you are not fed love from a silver spoon, you learn to lick it from knives."

**There was a loud crash that awoke Bella from her slumber, breaking her apart from dreams of a demon-baby with red ringlets that called her mama, did she say dreams?** Because truly it was more of a nightmare. However, it was the curses that came after the loud noise that assured she wasn't dreaming. She sat up, blinking sluggishly as she slowly came to her senses before her eyes went wide.

There was _something_ or _someone_ in the otherwise empty house. 

Of course, the one day, the _one day_ she decided to sleep at Lucille's there would be a break-in, it sometimes felt as though God had released her into the wild and was now hunting her for sport, all the while her guardian Demon laughed in the background at her misfortunes. 

She quickly stood up, panicked eyes flickering all around the room to search for a weapon before remembering Lucille's spare angel blade, tucked under her pillow for Bella to use in cases of emergency, silently thanking the she-devils paranoia she clutched it between her shaking palm before the brunette began to walk towards the bedroom door, knees knocking together softly as sweat gathered at the back of her neck.

Downstairs, a figure dressed in black and dark red rubbed her no doubt bruised knee, snarling under her breath and begining her ascent up the stairs, trying to ignore her slight limp and wanting nothing more to just curl up in her bed and sleep the pains and aches away. The mission had been grueling, and growing back her left arm hadn't been a fun experience, at _all_. 

Maybe after her nap, she'd go wake Bambi and force her to take her to get icecream. Satan _knows_ she deserves it. She reached up, pulling the hood back down and showing her wickedly beautiful face as she passed a mirror, shooting it a wink with some weak finger-guns when she caught sight of the various bruising that was taking it's time to heal. 

She saved a Nun, why was she being punished? 

Rubbing a ring-clad hand down her face tiredly, hissing when said ring caught the edge of her split lip, she opened the door to her bedroom, eyelids drooping only for a flash of silver to obtain her vision causing her to scream in shock, ducking out of the way of her angel blade before rearing her head back and slamming her forehead against her attackers, eyes wide and alert. 

Her attacker flew backwards, letting out a loud and slightly familar cry as they hit her shelves before slumping to the floor, blade clattering beside them harmlessly. Lucille clutched at her adrenaline-racing heart in one hand, while setting her other one on fire, keeping it outstretched in front of her. 

For Hell's sake, she'd only _just_ got home.

She slammed her hand against the wall, fumbling for the light-switch in a panic, seemingly forgetting she was a princess of hell and acting like a stupid cliche in a horror movie. Y'know, the idiot who always dies first, and when the light came on, she stalled at the sight of Bella, staring up at her drowsily from her sprawled position on the floor.

"Oh, it's you."

" _Oh_ _it's you_ _?!_ That's all you have to say? You could of killed me, you foolish brat!" Lucille snarled, chest still heaving and body filled with adrenaline as she extinguished the hellfire curled around her shaking hands. _Well_ , at least she now knew Bambi was prepared in cases of emergencies. 

"I thought you were a predator!"

" _Excuse me?!"_ She watched, dumbfounded, as Bella shakily stood up shakily, grunting and rubbing the small of her back as it cracked under the pressure of her standing, no doubt there would be a massive bruise covering the area in the morning. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" 

"You're lucky I didn't just set you alight, what are you even doing here?" She asked darkly, watching as her charge, seemingly ignoring her, walked back over to Lucille'd bed and climbed in sluggishly, patting the side of it like an invitation, _to her own bed._ She blinked. Was she having a stroke? Is this what a stroke was? 

The she-devil rolled her eyes, knowing that at this point, this might as well happen, beginning to pull off her cloack, shirt and then her pants, catching another glimpse of her bruised and ravaged skin before throwing an over-sized jumper over herself, then finally, taking her rings off, calling it a day and crawling into, once again, _her own bed_ , that she was apparantly now sharing. 

Bella quickly spun around, wrapping her lanky arms around Lucille's waist, feeling the comfort and feeling of safety return the longer she was in her guardians presence as she snuggled up beside her, ignoring the _awful_ heat she gave off. She'd missed her terribly. 

Above her, Lucille sighed, allowing the contact even though she wanted to groan in pain as her wounds were placed under strain. They'd talk about the little brat trying to kill her in the morning, hopefully she'd be on the mend and wouldn't have to worry about hiding her injuries. Her dark eyes fluttered shut, leaning her head against her charges with a sigh before allowing the sweet caress of sleep to take her.   
_________________________________________________

Turns out, her own body _hated_ her.

Her injuries, though looking alot better, were still aching, making it a chore for the she-devil to get out of bed, nevermind getting dressed, which, she will admit, she forced bambi to help her, it was the least she could do after, y'know, trying to _murder_ her. Outside, the rain began to pour harder, feeling her anger and reacting in kind as it blasted against the ground.

Each tiny drop weighing like bombs against the ground, making her flinch and clutch her head in her hands. She didn't want to go to the other hellhole called school, really, she didn't, however Bella had told her that because of her already low attendance the school would become suspicious, and if Lucille didn't want to explain to a court that the she was the devil's personal hitman, she'd have to suck it up and go to school.

It didn't help that she could feel Bella's anxiety about being left alone once more, and there wasn't a single thing in the universe that Lucille wouldn't do for her charge, though she'd always deny it.

Which, unfortunately, lead her to now. Snuggled up against the side of Bella's _hideous_ truck, burrowed under at least six blankets and glaring out of the window in front of her, black sunglasses hanging low on her nose and trying not to fall asleep.

"Please tell me you're not wearing those things inside."

Lucille turned her head sharply to the side, red-painted lips curling up into a snarl as she glared at her charge moodily, she did _not_ get up this morning to get tormented by someone who didn't know how to tell the time until she was _fourteen._ "Don't tell me what to do with my life."

"People are going to think you're an asshole." Bella sung, her pale hands wrapped around the steering wheel as she looked out onto the misty road with squinted eyes, praying that something wouldn't jump out in front of the truck because she didn't think her fragile human heart could handle it, not after the 'almost' heart attack of last night.

"Then I'll eat them."

"No!"

"Okay, maybe I'll just release a new plague, satan knows we haven't had one of _those_ in a while." Lucille murmured, rubbing her hand down her face and wincing when her ring caught on her split lip, _again._ Her body was taking too long to heal, and she had an inkling it was the big man upstairs's fault.

The truck parked with in the school parking lot with another loud belching noise, luckily there was less people to laugh at it as they had already taken shelter in the school in front of them. Lucille groaned loudly, begining to pull herself out of the warm comfort of her blankets, wincing whenever she brushed against a bruise before looking over at her charge pathetically. "Help me, I'm fragile."

"You're a baby, is what you are." Bella said with a warm grin before reaching over and helping the she-devil unwrap herself from the blanket burrito she had somehow trapped herself it, rolling her brown eyes fondly all the while. "Look, are you going to be okay? Because you actually have to go to your classes. Not just hide in the bathroom doing god knows what."

Lucille nodded with another weak moan, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and rolling her shoulders, wincing at the loud cracks they gave while Bella gagged at the sound to the side of her. It sounded like bones breaking rather then popping into place. "I'll be fine, bambi. Just hold me like you love me when we walk to the school because if I fall, I'm burning the place _down_."

Bella snorted before opening the door, walking round to the other end and begining to help her guardian demon crawl out of the car with dignity, which was harder than it looked. Honestly, the human girl was wondering if it would've been easier to let her stay at home, but she knew that Lucille was the one thing she could be selfish with, and as childish as it was, she wasn't going to stop.

"Just help me to the bathroom. I can take it from there."   
________________________________________________

Okay, she was lying, she absolutely could _not_ take it from here.

Her body was burning, feeling like liquid fire inside her veins and making her eyes shift and skin flinch. She looked up into the mirror, looking at the hideous creature with cracked skin that could barely contain her and eyes that burned with darkness, a prison of flesh and chaos fighting for purchase.

Half divinity, half immortality with golden blood wrapped in fragile human skin and the two halves of herself would never sit peacefully inside her. She knew how to make the pain leave, to let her chaos run free, her body seeked chaos, _craved it_ and if it couldn't find it, it'd make **it**.

She was larger than life, ready to erupt, to spark and burn and _die_ at a moments notice and give the wretched world the queen it would deserve. The word full of injustice and hate, festering in its every corner and turning the earth itself against them. Why shouldn't she want the pain to stop, existence was overrated.

" _Alice, you can't just follow her everywhere. She'll think_ _it's weird_ _."_

_"I just want to make sure she's_ _okay_ _."_

The voice's interrupted her dark musings causing her to flinch and glare to where it had came from, her skin rippled, flesh still burning and without a moments notice, she threw herself into a stall with a might crash, falling against the toilet and using her black-boot covered foot to slam the door closed in front of her, groaning with a snarling dark voice at the noise.

The door to the bathroom opened quickly, obviously hearing her struggle as panicked but light footsteps soon followed, stopping just outside her stall.

"Lucille? Are you okay?" A gentle high-pitched voice echoed off the walls, drowning out the pain inside her head as she reconsised its soft sway. Alice, her mind supplied, the little vampire who looked more pixie than creature of the night. The one who'd been kind to her for no reason, the one who'd boyfriend she wanted to rip apar- okay, no, getting into those bad thoughts again.

"I'm great...how are you?"

There was a hesitation from the other end.

"...I'm fine, are you sure you're alright? Oh, and did you get my flowers?"

Lucille pulled a face, flowers? When in the hell? Oh, actually, that explained the lilies that were glaring at her from the kitchen. They were glaring, obviously, because they were dead, seemingly Bella forgot plants needed water, then again she also forgot to tell her they were a gift from a vampire.

"I did, they were beautiful." _I think._ She moved, trying to stand only to fall back against the toilet with a pain-filled grunt, eyes filling with tears as the pain resurfaced, she had to do something chaotic before her chaos swallowed her **whole.**

"Lucille!" Alice's voice had risen it pitch, so high that the she-devil was sure only dogs could possibly hear it now as she banged against the stall door. "Let me in please, you sound hurt." She begged, outside of the stall she exchanged looks with Rosalie, who was even beginning to look worried about the strange human that had locked herself inside the bathroom.

" _Why do you care_?" She snarled out, voice suddenly sounding as monstrous as she felt inside. "...I don't know, I just do." Alice murmured softly, and for some odd reason, it was that which made Lucille pause, hearing the sincerity of her words and feeling the vampire's worry.

"Look, if you don't open the door, I'm going to kick it down." Another voice joined the fray, a hint of a Brooklyn accent lining a golden sounding voice, that sounded rough and soft and gorgeous, and soothing, thick and sweet like honey. Something told the she-devil there was only one woman alive that could sound like that, and it must of been Rosalie.

"No need for such extremes." Lucille grumbled, standing with a shaky breath before opening the door and looking down at the worried face of Alice, and the quickly masked indifferent face of Rosalie.

" _Oh my god_."

"Not quite." Lucille smirked, hearing the the rain outside pour down harder, now joined by thunder and lightning raining down from the heavens to show God's displeasure. And they say _she_ was a drama queen. A pale and dainty hand obscured her line of vision, moving to cup her face only for the she-devil's scorching hot one to catch it, long fingers wrapping around the wrist with ease as she glared down at the pixie.

"Your face..." Alice whispered, not at all phased by the sudden move as her eyes filled with venom, looking at the dark bruising and small cuts covering her mates ethernal face.

"Who did that to you?"

They both snapped out of their trances, the moment ruined as Lucille allowed the pixies hand to drop, who cradled it against herself as if that would keep the warmth of her touch close to her. Rosalie, golden eyes having turned black as she stared at the humans face resisted the urge to hiss as she stared. "I _said_ who did that to you."

"Easy there, Buffy. No one did this to me, I fell down the stairs."

"Bullshit." This time she actually did hiss, venom pooling in her mouth. She knew what abuse looked like, and the girl in front of her looked as if she'd been fighting for her _life_. The blonde-haired goddess may not of been happy to have her family life disrupted, but unfortunately the girl was soon to be part of it, and no one got to hurt her family and live. **No one**.

" _Oooh_ , you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Lucille deflected, walking around the little Alice to splash water against her face, trying to focus on the feeling of cold against her boiling cheeks, ignoring the two vampire staring at her that were _alarmingly_ interested in her life. Perhaps she should invest in a flame-flower for Bambi, you never know when those golden eyes could turn red.

"Lucille...is someone hurting you?" Alice gasped out, feeling her un-beating heart clench inside her chest at the very thought. She felt panic arise inside her chest, knowing what would happen when Jasper found out, he'd paint the town red with blood finding out who harmed her, and he wouldn't stop until their throat was in between his teeth. That is, if Alice didn't get to them **_first._**

"Are you Cullens always so dramtic?" The she-devil asked with a cold grin, wiping her hands against her jacket, not caring about the water staining it, she could always create a new one. She went to walk around Rosalie impatiently, only for the same knee she had hit off of the table last night to gave way, she almost fell to the floor only to feel small arms wrap around her waist and pull her up, all while Rosalie moved in front of her, hands steadying her shoulders, her dark eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?" Alice's panicked voice questioned from where was was buried at Lucille's back, hands clenched against the girls strangely hard abdomen and resisting the urge to let her hands wander, as something told her Lucille wouldn't appreciate it.

"Don't you dare say yes." Rosalie snarled expastated, pushing her backwards until the demon was leaning against the sink, Alice removing herself reluctantly and staring up at the girl worridly while the blonde-vampire openly glared at the girl. "You can't continue like this, go home."

"Bella is my ride, and I'm not walking. Knowing my luck God will strike me down where I stand."

Alice instantly perked up, eyes gleaming as a metaphorical lightbulb turned on over her head as she tucked her hands under her chin with a bright gleaming smile that made Lucille instantly feel uneasy, Rosalie resisted the urge to roll her golden eyes, having an inkling of what her idea was. "Then I'll give you a lift."

"What?"

"Well...when I say me, I mean Jasper, he's the better driver. And don't worry, we won't **bite**."

"I'd rather _shot_ raw bleach." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't even seen my bad side yet."

**Sometimes Lucille wondered what she did wrong in her life to deserve such punishment, then, of course, she remembered everything she had** ** _done_** **wrong so far and she was less concerned.** However, she didn't think she deserved to be dragged around by the sleeve like a _toddler_ by the little pixie called Alice, while apparently her muscle, Rosalie, walked behind them, her gaze dark and dangerous to anyone who took a second glance.

"This is ridiculous." The she-devil croaked weakly, feeling her eyelids drooping due to her exhaustion. All she wanted to do was lay down for a moment, and it seemed the two vampires guarding her were intent on _not_ letting her do that.

"You two do realise I'm not leaving this school without Bambi by my side, correct?" She continued.

"Don't worry, Edward will look after her." Alice replied without even looking over her shoulder, finally spotting Jasper's curly head of blond curls from around the masses of human teenagers, rushing around to get to their final class, Lucille idly wondered how long she'd actually been _in_ that bathroom, staring into the mirror and feeling sorry for herself.

Alice went to pull Lucille forward, intent on getting her home (and possibly alone) as quickly as possible, only for the girl to dig her feet into to the ground stubbornly, causing Alice to jerk to a stop. She finally turned and looked up into her mate's face, to see a dark scowl painting it.

"If you think for a moment I'm leaving her here, especially with **him** , then you are sadly mistaken."

"What's wrong with Edward?" Alice asked innocently, though something in the girls golden gaze told the she-devil she wasn't half as innocent as she was trying to portray. "What's right with Edward." Rosalie murmured from behind her, causing Lucille to snort and the blonde to grin.

"Y'all alright over here?"

A voice suddenly interrupted them, and Lucille, quite literally, felt as though hell had frozen over inside her as her body tensed. Seriously, what had she ever done to deserve this? The sky rumbled above her in answer, probably, if it were able to talk, saying that she was born a hideous damnation.

So, in other words, she was being punished for being alive...and probably the many, many 'murders' she had committed.

"We're fine buckaroo. Don't you have a horse to tame down somewhere? Or a cousin to marry if you're from Alabama state." She snapped, raising her eyes up to glare up at the southern vampire known as Jasper, who's golden eyes quickly turn an inky black when he caught sight of his (reluctant) mates marred appearance.

"Who did that to yah'." He snarled, chest rumbling and accent thick. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, people here were _really_ weird. And that was coming from someone who once got bored and ate someone's heart in front of their mother, it hadn't even tasted _good_ she just liked to be dramatic.

"She fell." Rosalie mocked, crossing her arms and shooting the girl a side-eye as the dark-skinned, burly one named Emmett came from behind his (quite possibly) foaming brother to wrap his arm around his girlfriends shoulders, who smiled up at him softly.

" _Like hell."_

Jasper seethed, moving forward with a speed most wouldn't of caught and raising his pale and scarred hand to cup the she-devil's chin for a better look only for her to slap his hand away with a scowl twisting her features, though with the numerous cuts and bruises, it didn't look half as threatening as it should.

"Don't touch what you can't afford." She said venomously, eyes flashing with a dangerous warning as she stared him down, slapping his other arm away when it went to do the same thing. She was very happy the student-body had gone to their next classes. Meaning when she set this nuisance alight, there would be less witnesses that she'd have to slaughter.

"Ah'm only going to say this one more time, what happened to your _face_." He spoke through clenched teeth, his little pixie moving to hold his hand gently, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down the length of his arm.

"Go to bloody **_purgatory_** , cowboy."

Was her final contribution to the conversation, before walking around the honey-haired boy intent on, once again, standing in her way, skillfully dodging away from his grip as he went to catch her arm to pull her back, as she shot him the finger without turning to look at him, deciding that she was just going to break into Bella's car and have a nap.

She strolled outside, and the second she was hit with the icy air, away from the countless humans (and other creatures) in the school, a weight was lifted off her chest, the wind howling pleasantly around her ears, it's cold blasts smothering her flushed face with its kiss. This was what she needed, a chance to tame her chaos down without her human-like appearance falting.

The she-devil sighed in relief, leaning against the short wall beside her and sinking down until she was sat on the wet pavement without a care, she'd wait for Bambi right here, looking out into the lush green of the forests surrounding her, the graying pavement and cloudy sky overhead.

She even found herself enjoying the rain, splashing against the slush of rotted ice, sinking into the muddy vegetation of the ground below, unintentionally dancing her fingers across the skin of her thigh in matching rhythm.

She and God may of had a...estranged relationship, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the wonders of life they had created.

Lucille didn't know how long she stayed there, prompted up against the wall with her dark eyes closed, listening and smelling and _feeling_ , it could of been for an hour, a day, a week and she still wouldn't go known the difference, human times were still a struggle to the girl, but when she finally did allow her eyes to pry open, it was to the sight of the honey-blond Jasper, standing in front of her but refusing to look at her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, it didn't seem like she could catch a break.

"Ah've been told that I should apologise for the way I'd been treating you." He told her, accent hardly noticable once more and his pale jaw so tensed she could see the muscles in it _straining_ , it was a miracle it hadn't snapped off with all that pressure. "So, I am sorry."

"Y'know, you have a way of saying 'sorry' that makes it sounds like 'drop dead'." The antichrist observed, leaning her head against the wall and baring her neck in temptation, smirking when the vampire growled low in his throat, body moving as if he wanted to get closer but begrudgingly deciding against it.

"You don't make things easy do you?" He asked through clenched teeth, rolling his eyes is an exasperated fashion.

"Tis' a gift."

There was silence for a few moments, beautiful and welcoming silence that washed over Lucille in calming waves as she tried to ignore the vampire in front of her, eyes fluttering shut once more. She could still sense his presence, could smell the strange aroma of ash and fire on his skin, feel a tinkling of his frustration that she desperately tried to block out.

She idly wondered what would happen if she let her chaos run over him, watch him become a prisoner inside his own mind, watching him becoming the monster vampires thought themselves to be before she quieted that urge. Her abilities were chaos and everything like it, to change it, make it, _control_ it.

But, the problem with chaos was it was only a matter of time before it **_controlled_** you.

She opened her eyes again and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of his pixie standing next to him, smiling brightly down at her, eyes glistening with an emotion she had yet to understand.

"You should come with a bell." Lucille snapped, rolling her eyes and realising her small or large moment of peace was over, pushing herself up and off the wall with a grunt and groan. "How long were you two even standing there?"

"Forty minutes and thirty four seconds." Alice replied with a smile, dancing on the tips of her toes as she strolled alongside the she-devil, hands clasped neatly in front of her as she stared up at her mate dreamily. "I think Jasper was getting worried." She whispered with a giggle, golden eyes going wide with false conspiracy.

"And what, you were just watching me for that long? Should I call someone? The police? A therapist? Both?" She asked, turning her head to meet Jaspers eye who snarled slightly, crossing his scarred arms over his chest before turning his head to the side, stubbornly avoiding looking at his...stubborn mate.

He was starting to suspect that _this_ was karma.

Lucille had to physically restrain her eyes from rolling back inside her head. She continued to walk, halfway there to Bella's car, before finally realising she was being followed by the two, Alice by her side with Jasper following behind like a goddamn body guard. Okay, seriously were _all_ vampires _this_ weird?

"Stop following me." She ordered, turning around to glare at them with fiery eyes, though, she had no doubt the state she was in didn't exactly scream ' _threatening_ '. Jasper seemed to think the same as he openly snorted in her face, quickly clambering up when Alice scowled over at him in warning before looking back up at Lucille with innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you get to your-" she paused, looking back over to Bella's truck and tried desperately to swallow her grimace down at the sight of it. Bella was Lucille's friend, if she wanted her mate to like her, she had to be _nice_ to Bella. "-Lovely truck. Red is super in this season, especially the...rusty colour."

"Don't worry, I hate it too." Lucille said, causing the pixie to visibly sigh in relief.

"At least _you_ have taste." Jasper observed, upper lip curling into a small smirk, remembering the sleek black car that had pulled in on her first day, he hadn't gotten a chance to look at her then, to busy trying not to, well, fall off the wagon and start tearing out throats. But, he had smelled her all around the school, a mixture of dirt, fire and something sickly sweet.

For a moment, when they had all first caught a whiff of her scent, they thought it belonged to something _dead_.

"Oh yeah, baby is a beauty isn't she?" Lucille said, a grin covering her face for the first time since their weird interaction had begun, she really did love that Impala with all of her hollow tin-chest, all three forgetting that they were conversing right in the middle of the parking lot.

"She yours?" He asked, trying his best to keep the conversation going, knowing that if he didn't Alice would do something in retaliation again, the last time he was rude to Lucille, he had woken up to all of his cowboy boots buried in the garden. It had taken him a whole day to dig them back out.

"Damn straight she is." She replied, staring off into the distance as if her car was there right now. Alice bit her bottom lip tightly, eyes welling with venom as she watched her mates interact with each other in civil tones for the first time, content in just watching the two bond over cars.

"Was she a gift for your birthday or something? From your parents?" Jasper said with a cocked brow, knowing most teens in this day and age had to rely on their parents for most things. Lucille managed to catch her snort in time, instead choosing to roll her eyes and cross her arms with a secret grin. "Yeah, no. My parents aren't exactly the 'gift giving' type."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, clasping her hands under her chin with wide eyes. Why wouldn't her parents not want to give their daughter a gift? Was it because she was too perfect? Hair too beautiful? Eyes too memorising?

"Well, my mom's dead and my dad is too busy for little old me, well, when he doesn't want something that is."

"Oh." Alice mumbled as the same time as Jasper swore, feeling his wife's sadness but unable to feel anything from his mate apart from humour.  
He furrowed his brows in confusion, that was a strange thing to feel towards an absent father and dead mother, but he supposed he shouldn't hold judgement towards anyone, it's not like he had a leg to stand on.

Alice opened her mouth, no doubt to try and comfort the she-devil, only for the bell ringing to interrupt her and then the sounds of excited teenagers trampling out the doors. The pixie-like vampire moved quickly, grabbing a hold of her mates arm to pull her away from the stampede, Jasper just behind them as they watched them all pile towards their cars in groups, talking loudly and laughing.

"I hate school." Lucille said, watching it pass by and catching sight of Bella walking towards her car, earphones in and ignoring the world around her it seemed. The she-devil grinned to herself, it didn't matter how bad her day had gone, Bella would always cheer her up.

"You're still here then?" A brooklyn voice questioned, and Lucille didn't have to turn to know Rosalie and Emmett had joined their little group, she could even see Edward standing to the other side of their car, awkwardly avoiding looking at her.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without Bella."

"Your loyalty to her is...admirable." Edward spoke up, watching as his blood-singer began to fiddle around with something on her truck, looking over her shoulder every few minutes, no doubt searching for her guardian demon.

Lucille opened her mouth to resort with something tactful, which would of been something along the lines of a threat but more accurately a promise, only to be interrupted by the horrific sound of tires squealing a high-pitched squeak that quickly grew louder, and suddenly a van came speeding around the corner, careening out of control and heading straight for-

" **BELLA!** "

She screamed, panic striking her dumb as she went to lunge forward, darkness wrapping around her feet, preparing her to teleport over there, damned the consequences, only to have arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a marble-like chest and away from the carnage that was about to happen. Lucille didn't see Edward speed over to the van, didn't see him save her charge, didn't hear Bella whisper Lucille's name.

She only saw two cars crushed together, and what had been her charge **between them.**

Lucille screamed, a raw sounding sound that rung around the surrounding crowds ears, haunting and beautiful and terrifying as the sky darkened, lightening flashing across the sky in quick succession, the ground underneath them started to shake and crack, causing the students to yell out in terror, warnings of 'earthquake' being echoed around the courtyard.

Cars started to shake, horns blaring and lights flashing, growing brighter and brighter before exploding causing more panicked shouts as burning hot glass was sent flying, chaos burning through the she-devil veins as she screamed and screamed and **screamed**.

She was going to tear this world apart. She was going to tear the whole universe _apart_.

" **Lucille**! Lucille, I'm alright." Bella whispered, pushing down on her connection to her guardian as she crawled over the wreckage, and that was all it took for the earth to suddenly turn shock-still again once more as Lucille shoved the arms holding her away and ran for her charge, bringing her crushing into her chest and holding her close, heart pounding inside both of their chests.

"I thought I lost you."

"Edward saved me, Luc'. I'm okay."

The she-devil didn't care who saved her, all that mattered was that she was in her arms, and there was a large chance she may never let go. She wasn't aware of the Cullen's leaving quickly, each with their dark gaze on their brother. Hell, she wasn't even aware of the carnage surrounding her, all she could focus on was bambi.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it in ti-" Tyler began, leaning out of his car with blood dripping down his forehead only for the words to be cut off in his throat as he started choking on air, eyes bulging out of his head and clutching his chest as heart palpitations brought tremendous pain throughout his body.

If felt as though something was tearing him apart from the inside out.

Bella watched, wide-eyed as people started to scream once more, pulling him out of the car and hovering around his fitting body, all out of their depths and terrified. It only took Bella a moment to realise what was happening as she turned to look into her guardians eyes and seeing nothing but darkness and monstrous expression on her ethereal face.

"Lucille no, it was an accident. Please, please don't do this." She begged, looking back over her shoulder to see it getting worse, blood was starting to pour out of his ears, run down his eyes and splitter out of his mouth. She was going to kill him, she was going to drag him to hell.

"Please listen to me, I'm begging you Luc' don't do this for me, okay? I won't be able to live with that, _please_ , please just come back to me."

The chaos was rising inside her, washing over her in waves and drowning her in it, not able to hear a word her charge whispered as she stared at the boy withering on the ground. He had tried to kill Bella, her charge, her _humanity_ , the one thing stopping her from becoming something irredeemable, stopping her from losing herself, her free will, her will to live.

And that, that was a fate punishable by **death** **.**

However, she was brought out of her chaos when a pale hand shot into her line and vision, and promptly slapped her across the face with a rough hit, striking the already wounded skin and bringing the she-devil out of her dark thoughts.

Lucille blinked.

Bella blinked.

"Did- did you just slap me?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't play me for a fool."

**Lucille stared at the dull white ceiling above her, dark eyes filled with ferocious venom, drilling holes and giving headaches to anyone who caught** **her** **cold** **gaze.** Her presence in the hospital put everyone at unease, darkness rolling off her in waves as she leant against a wall with her arms crossed and foot tapping against the marble floor, watching out of the corner of her eyes as the E.R doctor finished their examination of Bella's eyes, turning the pen light off and scurrying away after concluding that there was no sign of a concussion, throwing an terrified glance over their shoulder at the she-devil who snarled. 

She could feel the nurse's anxious eyes upon her, watching her every move with her mouth opening and closing quite like a fish, obviously wanting to ask her to move, to leave them to their jobs once more but unable to conjure up the words. Lucille had made is _very_ obvious to the doctors that she wasn't leaving her charges side, even if said _charge_ was being a little asshole. 

"Are you still pouting?" Isabella called out, dark brown eyes stormy as she sat on the light blue hospital gurney, playing with her pale fingers and desperate for a distraction. She _hated_ hospitals, and Lucille knew this, which was probably why she was taking great pleasure in ignoring her, however, that silent treatment didn't last long as the she-devil decided she _still_ wasn't done with the argument. 

"You _slapped_ me. You actually slapped me." She hissed in an frosty tone, turning her head to meet her charges exasperated face as she groaned loudly, placing her head in her hands and shaking it wondering why the van couldn't of just killed her, it would be so much better than dealing with this headache, before she looked up and pointed an accusing finger at Lucille. 

"You were going to **kill** Tyler!" 

"And? He almost squashed you!"

"We've already had this conversation ten times!" Bella said, dragging her hands down her flushed cheeks with a groan, pulling at her eyelids and showing the pink underneath, she really didn't know what the she-devil expected her to do.

"And we'll have it again!" Lucille shouted, lifting an arm to gesture between them, the flickering hospital lights above them catching the glare of her rings. She turned her head to the side after feeling a presence, only to see various nurses standing outside the door, watching with wide eyes. However, they quickly scurried away as Lucille's physical being flickered between her vessel and something **darker.**

The second they were out of sight, the she-devil huffed and waved a hand nonchalantly, the door closing, no more noises coming from the outside world as she clenched her fist, her chaos swallowing the sound and leaving deafing silence it its wake, giving them the privacy she desired, before she turned to glare towards her charge once more.

"We really need to have a talk about your dependency issues." Bella said after witnessing her casual display of powers once more, remembering the fact that Lucille had, quite literally, almost tore the world apart the second she thought her charge was no longer in it. The young human girl didn't know whether to be flattered, or _terrified._

"You're the one with _issues_."

"Oh wow, **great** comeback."

Bella quirked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest and scoffing loudly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes after doing do before had given her a blinding headache. Though, she had a strong suspicion that had been Lucille's doing, all of the chaos from today had left her powers rearing, lashing out at everyone and everything and her powers weren't the only ones attacking things it seemed.

"If I wanted my cum back I would've wiped it off your mothers-"

The white doors suddenly flung open, clattering against the walls beside them and allowing the sounds from outside to ring in, causing Lucille to flinch and scowl, before her face changed into a relaxed expression as Bella's dad, Charlie Swan stormed in, his eyes worried and movements frantic as he took the state his daughter was in, visibly heaving a sigh of relief when he couldn't see anything on her being.

"Bell's, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, calm down." She reassured, moving around on the bed as if to stand up before thinking better of it as she caught Lucille's dark look, huffing slightly under her breath, she still once more and gave her dad a small smile to ease his concerns instead. "That boy can kiss his licence goodbye."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault-"

"The hell it wasn't. We nearly lost you."

"But you didn't." Bella stated firmly, putting an end to the quick confrontation as she looked up at him, feeling beyond touched at his fatherly concern. Never remembering if anyone _other_ than Lucille had show such genuine care, though the she-devil's was carefully hidden under cruel words and nasty jabs.

Charlie sighed, opening his mouth and then closing it tightly, wanting to hug his daughter but not knowing how to go about it, before he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, finally catching a glimpse of the girl standing in the corner shrouded by the shadows until she stepped forward at being addressed, her ethereal face causing his heart to stop still for a moment before heat blossomed into his pale cheeks as he stared at her, before shaking it away and instead feeling a strange sense of danger as she smiled sharply.

"Dad, this is Lucille. She's my...friend."

"Lucille?"

Strange name. "You've never talked about her before. And I've never seen her around Forks either." He murmured to Bella quietly thinking the girl couldn't hear him, thick brows coming together and his moustache twitching, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of the girl but coming up empty. Lucille smiled again, though this time it looked more at ease as she stalked over to him and placed a sturdy hand on the side of his neck.

Bella flinched as her dad's eyes glazed over, black veins curling around his jaw and the underside of his neck from Lucille's hand.

"Of course you've heard of me, you've known me my whole life haven't you, Charlie? Bella's little friend who came with her to Forks from Phoenix?" She asked sweetly, her eyes no longer her own and instead pitch black, her voice demonic and growling, before her face transformed back and she removed her hand. Charlie blinked at the wall for a few moments, and then he shook his head quickly, his eyes clearing and when he looked at Lucille again, his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey kid, almost didn't recognize you. Last time I saw you you were about yay-high. What happened to your face." He said gesturing towards her with a small frown, concerned about the bruises but relieved that Bella hadn't been alone through her ordeal as she'd had her best friend by her side, figuring that she must of flew in a few days ago.

"Fell down the stairs the other day, now I hope you forgive me for not coming to see you straight away. Been very busy unpacking haven't I, Bella?" She smiled, glancing over to her charge who scowled back at her angrily, and then grumbling through gritted teeth knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Yeah, sorry dad."

"You should've just called me, kid. I wouldn't of minded helping." Charlie told her, moving as if to pat her shoulder but thinking better of it and stuffing the offending hand back into his pocket before he looked back down at Bella, seeing the frustration on her pale face, turning her cheeks a dark pink and growing concerned once again.

"You sure you're okay, Bells?" He asked.

Charlie moved to place a sweaty hand on her forehead, as if that would help, to try and check her temperature. She opened her mouth to reply, still shooting daggers to her guardian before the doors opened up once again, and a man who looked like he'd been carved from the God's themselves walked it, his white coat billowing behind him.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." He announced with a charming smile, his chiseled face lifting perfectly and blonde movie-star like hair unmoving as he walked forward, pausing when he noticed the Doctor that was supposed to be there was missing. He frowned for a barely a millisecond before seeing the patients chart out of the corner of his eye on a side table and grabbing it, as if that had been what he was going to do the second he walked it.

Only Lucille had seen the man's hesitation with her supernatural reflexes. And her eyes only narrowed further once she causing sight of _his_ eyes. Golden. **For hell's sake it was like Forks had a bloody infestation.**

"Dr. Cullen, thank God."

Lucille almost hissed but held it together, her upper lip curling as she glared at the vampire hiding in humanity, but when he had finished reviewing the chart (at a human pace she noticed) and looked up at Bella, her face quickly changed, becoming relaxed and open as she smiled at him, a certain twinkle in her eye as he walked past her and cupped the back of her charge's head as she flinched at the cold touch.

"You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion." He told her, but his eyes flickered to Charlie, giving him a reassuring nod before looking at Lucille, who smirked and wriggled her fingers in a mock-wave, he started at her for a few seconds, before he smiled slightly, recognition is his eyes as he looked back towards the chart.

"It would of been alot worse of Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." Bella interrupted, observing the doctor in front of her for any outward reaction to her statement, connecting the dots and the resemblance between her saviour and the man in front of her. Whatever Edward was, Dr. Cullen probably was too.

Behind her Lucille slapped a hand over her face in exasperation, wincing when she caught one of the bruises on her face.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked, turning to look at the doctor with wide eyes. The vampire smiled tightly and that was it, tucking the chart under his arm and nodding. Lucille narrowed her eyes at her charge, seeing the girl open her mouth to press some more and quickly intervened.

"Yes. Luckily he was standing so close, practically right next to her. Hope he wasn't harmed." She said, ignoring Bella's confusion as she grinned at the Doctor. She'd be having words with her charge later, most specifically about digging into things that could be dangerous for the human girl.

"Are those bruises from the accident? If so I'd insist on getting looked at, miss-?" He paused, quirking a blonde brow at the girl, awaiting her to say her name but knowing it secretly. He'd been a willing ear to the various rants and monologues of Alice's worship of her ever since she'd met her, well, the whole house had been, but himself and Esme seemed to be the only ones interested.

"Lucille. And no, I fell a few days ago, just a few surface wounds, nothing to be concerned about."

"Lucille? That's a unique name." He observed softly, catching the young Bella watching their interactions like a tennis match, her head bobbing side to side, looking for what? He didn't know.

"Not really, my parents were satanists."  
_________________________________________________

After a few more careful questions and gentle prodding, the small group of three were allowed to leave the treatment area, Bella feeling a large swell of guilt when she realised that Tyler wouldn't be leaving the hospital for weeks, if not months after after going into cardiac arrest fron the 'shock' of the car crash. She shot a glare over to Lucille who was too busy flirting with Charlie to notice and scowled, 'shock' or her guardian demon being, well, demonic as usual.

"Bells, I've got to sign some paperwork, you should probably call your mom, tell her you're safe." Charlie said, finally pulling his attention away from the she-devil and giving his daughter a half smile awkwardly.

" _You told her_? She's probably freaking out." Bella grumbled, already begining to pat her body down, searching for her phone and finding it in her side pocket, complaining all the while as Lucille smirked, now _this_ was karma. "Sorry kiddo. Luc' you'll look after her, right?"

"With my life." She promised, he nodded once before scurrying off quickly, probably not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of Bella and her mother and disappeared around the corner. The she-devil then turned to see her charge glaring at her darkly and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You can tell me off later, Pest. You never know who could overhear our conversation here." Lucille warned lowly, eyes flickering as Bella frowned, narrowing her eyes and going to complain anyway, before she caught sight of something over the demons shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks. Okay, she had to play this cool.

"Fine. Could you at least get me something to drink from the vending machine? My throat really hurts." She said, rubbing her pale throat and tampering down the guilty feeling for trying to manipulate her, it was a necessary evil. Lucille wouldn't let her go confront her so called saviour otherwise.

"Do I look like your servant?"

"Fine, I'll go get it." Bella rolled her eyes and then faked a step before purposely swaying with a weak grunt, and Lucille's fast reflexes caught her just in time, her dark eyes not hiding their concern as she cupped her charges shoulders gently, steadying her in their wake as she stepped closer in case she fell once more, before the she-devil sighed loudly.

"No, I'll get it. Go sit down on one of those chairs. I'll be back in a minute and if you aren't where I left you, they'll be hell to pay." She snapped, pushing her off towards that direction before stalking off with a scowl down the hall, not seeing her charge quickly move off towards Edward as she began her hunt for a vending machine.

It took her more time that she was willing to admit, and a few threats to nurses and such that she wasn't proud of before she finally found one and, after a quick glance around to make sure no one could see anything, pressed her ring-clad fingers against the machine and smirked at the drop that followed, reaching down to pick the bottle up before pausing, her eyes flickering as she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Rosalie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lucille stood up and turned around a half-smirk on her face, leaving the bottle on the floor before her smile instantly dropped as she looked into the golden-haired vampires eyes, seeing the anger, the threat and her hackles were instantly raised, boiling beneath the surface as she stared at the vampire impassively.

"Tell your _friend_ to stop _digging_ into things that don't concern her." She hissed, her Brooklyn accent becoming more prominent as she practically foamed at the mouth, her once golden eyes now a dark black, painting the woman in an almost demonic look. She knew she couldn't hurt the girl in front of her, Alice and perhaps Jasper would never allow it. But in their eyes, Bella was fair game.

Lucille tilted her head innocently, though even Rosalie could see the amusement on her face as she watched the impending meltdown, not looking alarmed in the slightest as she turned her back once more, grabbing the water bottle and twirling it in her hands, not giving the vampire the time of day. "And why would I do that? I don't control her actions."

"You should. **For her own sake.** "

As soon as the words came tumbling out of Rosalie's voice she regretted them. The silence that came after was deafening, she couldn't hear the members of staff talking amongst themselves, couldn't hear the hacking coughs of patients, the beeping of machines or even the birds outside. It was just silence. Dark and ominous silence.

"Was that a threat, Cullen?" The girl standing in front of her asked, her voice almost pleasant but the undertone wasn't. It felt like nails being grated across the board, shrill and piercing as she kept her back to the vampire behind her, her ethereal face flickering between her vessel's and something **darker.** Something monstrous. Something **inhumane.**

"I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. Take that as a threat if you'd like.” Rosalie told her without so much as a blink, not noticing the flickering lights as the darkness of the hallway stretched around, filling up the space with warning.

Lucille finally turned around and looked her dead in the eye, noticing the vampires pause when she looked the she-devil's face and found nothing staring back at her, no expression of fear, of anger just a face so still it looked like it could belong to a mannequin. Lucille took a step forward, and Rosalie resisted her instincts that told her to step back, ignoring her senses that were screaming _**'danger, danger,danger'.**_ And faced her head on, she was a vampire, though she hated the fact and the girl in front of her was _nothing_ _, just a human._ There was nothing more to her, nothing she could do to hurt her.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

" **Don't** try and play me for a fool, Cullen. You say you'd do whatever it takes to keep your family safe, correct? _Then mark my words carefully_. A threat to Isabella is indirectly a threat to **me** , and if there if _ever_ a single mark on her from you _or_ your family, **there is not a single place on this earth you'll be able to hide from me."**

Outside, the wind began to blow harder, smashing against the window and forming cracks in its wake, lightning and thunder following after, shouting and flashing their warnings across the sky as she stared at the vampire in front of her, seeing the hint of fear in her golden eyes.

_Good. She should be_ _scared_ _._

"You are either with me...or against me, dear Rosalie. And I suggest you choose wisely, I'm more likely to step **on** **you** than **around** **you**." Lucille stated matter-of-factly, before grinning brightly (fake) and clasping a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder as she walked past, heading back to her charge and breaking the vampire out of her trance as she gave an unnecessary and unnerved swallow to push away the venom in her mouth.

When Lucille found her charge, it didn't take a genius to figure out she'd been manipulated as she watched Edweirdo walked away from the young girl in a huff, not stopping until he had walked outside in the pouring rain without so much as a backward glance.

"Here's your water, you liar." The she-devil scowled, pushing the bottle into Bella's hands and taking back the guilt she felt at taking a sip on her way back to her. If she could turn back time, she would of just spat in it. However, she quickly became serious at the sight of Bambi's pale face as she glared at her. " _What_ are they?"

"Now, Bella. You know I can't expose a supernatural creature without their permission." Lucille replied, tutting mockingly as she pinched the humans flushed cheeks cruelly, cooing as if to say her anger was adorable as Bella slapped her hands away. "So they are supernatural?"

 _Well, fuck._ "I..suppose."

"Are they dangerous?"

"It depends." Depends on if you have four legs and eat grass, or you eat the thing that eats grass. What were those things called again? Carnivores wasn't it?

"Are they...?" She began to ask another question before pausing, chewing the skin of her pink lip as she thought about how to ask it, not wanting Lucille to see that she was, for lack of better word, alarmed with the strange Cullen family. The last thing she needed was Lucille going on a psychotic rampage. "Am I in danger around them?"

"Perhaps."

"Are you going to kill them?"

 _ **"Yes."**_  
_________________________________________________

Later on, when the sky outside had become twilight, the only sound from the outside being the calming sounds of nocturnal nature did things become tense in the Cullen household, as every member of the family came home, taking their respective seats around the head of the coven, Carlisle and awaiting the decisions that would be made, whether they agreed with them or not.

Edward took a deep breath, looking at around at his family, as that it what they were, his family. Even Rosalie, though they argued more times then they got on, they still loved each other fiercely, because that is what siblings do. Sitting, and some standing, were the family he had put in danger because he couldn't allow one human to die, like she was supposed to. And yet, even the thought itself struck his dead heart, no, her death was _never_ an option.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking first at Rose, knowing she deserved it the most, before looking at the rest with sad eyes. "I didn’t mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action." Rosalie glared at him balefully, her thoughts screaming inside his head, each more disturbed than the last.

"What do you mean, ‘take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean." He said, working to keep his voice even and quiet, guilt and anger mashing together to form a strange emotion. "I was already planning to leave before this happened. I’ll go now, as long as you promise she won't be harmed for my mistakes. Me leaving with resolve it, I'm sure if it."

Esme dabbed at her venom filled eyes, wishing not for the first time, that she could cry. She didn't want to lose Edward, not when she'd become so used to her large family, her children. The bronze-haired vampire reached over and gave her hand a gentle pat, she wouldn't lose him, at least not forever.

"And if it doesn't? The girl is obsessed with you. If you leave, she'll start asking questions. We can’t allow her a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must_ see that. She and her...friend, they're smarter than most humans." Rosalie observed, her mind flickering for a moment, ignoring Jasper's snarl at the mention of his mate. Not seeing Edward's calculating look at his reaction.

He knew where Jasper stood, he was willing to kill Bella to protect their secret, to protect Alice, though, in his own mind he promised to do it painlessly as possible. Edward wondered if he'd realised what would happen to Lucille if he did so. "Rose-" Carlisle began, his golden eyes shining and conflicted, knowing is he was human he'd have an headache by now.

"Please let me finish. It won't be anything big. She hit her head didn't she? Well, perhaps the injury was more dangerous than anyone thought. I could do it, Carlisle. I'be got perfect control and I know how to cover up evidence." Rosalie assured, behind her Jasper nodded his head, still not moving from his position from against the wall, even after Alice had shot him a betrayed look.

"Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is entirely innocent." Carlisle murmured, rubbing the skin of his nose with his fore-finger and thumb.

He was silent for a few moments, before he lifted his eyes to make contact with Rosalie's own.

"I know you mean well. Truly I do, but to murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are." He said, looking at each member of his family warmly, his undead heart swelling with love.

"The only decision now, is if we should move. Though, something tell me the answer is no." Carlisle continued, looking over to Alice who had scowled at the mere mention of leaving. Lucille wouldn't just up and move with them, not with her loyalty to the Swan girl, and it had taken the pixie like vampire _years_ to find her, she would not risk losing her.

However, the discussion was far from over, Edward realised. While Carlisle's authority may of been enough to sway Rose, it wouldn't work on Jasper, he had been decided the minute they'd been put at risk. "Jasper, she won't pay for my mistakes. I won't allow it." Edward stated, meeting the war god's eyes with his own.

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. Ah' would only set that right." Jasper murmured expressionless, if it came down to a fight he'd win, Edward knew he went easy on him during their play fights, but this? When Alice's safety was at risk? It wouldn't end well for him.

Edward quickly changed his tactics, striking him in the soft spot, or, at least Alice's soft spot. "And what about Lucille? Have you thought what will happen to her? You've seen how close they are, who's not to say that if Bella dies, she'd follow after her in grief?"

"Ah' wouldn't allow it." Jasper instantly snapped, pale and scarred hands clenching in tight fists at the very thought. He may not of been happy that a _human_ was his mate, but that didn't mean he'd allow himself or Alice that pain of losing one. "And what happens when she inevitably finds out that you were the one to kill her? If you manage to save her in time?" The bronze-haired vampire continued, knowing he had him backed into a corner. "She wouldn't find out."

"So you'd hide her in the shadows forever?"

"If that's what it takes then yes."

"How do you think that would make her feel? She'd resent you for the rest of her life." The rest of the Cullen's watched the two argue, heads bobbing back and forth.

"She'd get over it. She wouldn't have any other choice."

"Bella is her soulmate, Jasper. How can you not see that?" Alice finally snapped, her high voice becoming shrill, breaking through their tension and bringing everyone's attention over to the small pixie as she glared up at her husband and her brother. "Every future I've seen doesn't end well, Jazz. There's only two of them where you succeed in killing Isabella. The rest end with...the rest all end with our **deaths**."

Esme gasped, and the silence that followed after was deafening as they all looked around at each other, each of their expressions showing their shock, their horror as she walked past them and over to the window, her eyes confused and haunted. "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"While you've all been arguing, I've been watching our futures, and every one that starts with Bella's life being threatened, ends with each and everyone one of us burning. I don't know how, or when, or why or even who, but that is how they end." She said ominously, looking out into the forest outside, rubbing her pale hand down her arm, as if to smother goosebumps that weren't even there.

"The two where you succeeded ended in darkness. Just darkness, like nothing had ever been there is the first place."

"So, what? You're saying this one little human could straight up cause the apocalypse? Yeah, right." Emmett scoffed, though Jasper could feel the unease rolling off the burly boy as his fingers dug into to the softness of the couch below him.

"I don't know what I saw, Emmett. But I do know one thing." Alice turned around once more, to look her husband in the eye seriously, though her love still poured from her in ways. "I'm going to love her one day, Jazz. She's going to be our sister, and I'll be very cross for the few moments I'd be still alive if you were to kill **her**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our bus is full."

**Her charge was in a mood, Lucille found out, a mood in which she refused to even look at the she-devil and when she did it was to scowl at her.** Now, perhaps Lucille hadn't been 'human' long enough to question that behaviour, but she found it odd that this was transpiring _after_ Bella forced her into her car, plopping herself down in the passenger seat and then ordered her to get the both of them some icecream. Yes, that's right, _ordered_ her, like she was some sort of _servant_. 

Hands clenched tightly around the wheel of her impala, she glanced at Bella out of the corner of her eyes, not paying attention to the road in front of her, before letting out a loud groan, resisting the urge to slam her forehead against the horn. 

"You _know_ I can't tell you, bambi. Stop throwing such a tantrum." 

" **You** said that I might be in danger around them! So doesn't that mean I _should_ know what they are? In case they attack?" She finally snapped, turning her body to face her guardian with a glare, pale cheeks flushing with frustration. Yes, she did know the 'rules' about permission and consent and all that weird demonic crap, but that didn't mean she couldn't get angry about them from time to time. Bella had a certain thirst for knowledge, well, that's how she referred to it, the she-devil thought 'putting her nose in other people's business' was a better word for it.

" _If_ they attacked you, you wouldn't have to worry about them for long. They'd be dead before your little human eyes could even blink." Lucille mocked, reaching one hand off the wheel to pinch at Bella's cheeks with a coo only for her hands to be slapped away angrily, her charge then literally turning her back on the she-devil, filling the car with an angry silence. It was like this for a few moments, and then Lucille decided she'd had enough.

"Fuck this." She growled, before pushing on the gear stick and swinging the wheel around, tires squealing unpleasantly against the pavement as the car made a dramatic u-turn, the sound of Bella screaming loudly overtaking the noise as she grabbed hold of the handle at the top of the car, lifting her feet to brace against the dashboard as her life flashed before her eyes, for the second time _this_ week. She really had to look into getting some kind of life insurance.

" **Are you** _ **insane**_ **?!"**

Lucille's rich and manic laughter was her answer, as the she-devil continued to spin the car around and around and _around_ before gunning it to the direction they came from with wild eyes and an adrenaline filled smile. 

"You've got to learn to live a little, bambi. You came to Forks for a different life right? Well then this is your new start, so let's have some _fun_." She howled, lifting a ring-clad hand off the wheel and clicking her fingers, the car transforming into sleek red convertible, with the roof rolled down and the winds whipping through their hair, pushing down on the gas to go faster. And while her charges back was turned, wiping the small spot of blood that had leaked out of her nose quickly. 

"Where are we going?" Bella yelled watching the scenery pass them by, strong and lush damp trees and the forest beside her shoot past in a quick blur, blending together so all she could see was green, now holding the side of the car door, her face pale and brown eyes narrowed, only this time, there was large, blooming smile upon her flushed face. Lucille's chaos was hitting her full force and making a weight she hadn't known was there, lift off her chest. Maybe the she-devil was right, she almost died yesterday, why shouldn't she have some fun?

"Anywhere you want, baby!"

And that's how the two spent the weekend, doing anything Bella's little heart desired, of course, when Lucille made the bribe she _wrongfully_ assumed they'd be having fun, y'know, living life like she told her charge too. However, what Bella had in mind was forcing the she-devil to take her to every damned bookstore around Port Angles and buy her a book from every single one, all while smiling sarcastically at Lucille's complaining.

What Bella didn't know, was that Lucille actually didn't have _that_ much of a problem with it. But she'd never let her charge know, lest she realise just how wrapped around her finger the she-devil actually was.

The two had finally got home from their impromptu shopping trip at around half nine, the both of them sluggishly limping to their respective houses and passing out the second they saw their comfy beds, beckoning them with their tempting sheets. However, while Lucille violently dreamt of killing Tyler for his crime with a twisted grin on her ethereal face, her young charge was dreaming about Edward Cullen saving her life, the dream repeating itself over and over again until she gasped awake, shadows playing trucks on her mind to the point she thought the strange boy was inside her room, but when she'd turned the light on, he was gone, alongside her sanity it seemed.

It took her all of five minutes to walk quietly down the stairs, kiss a sleeping Charlie on the forehead when she walked past him, fast asleep on the couch, before opening the door and making her way over to Lucille's anxiously, knowing it was a dream but still seeking the safety she felt whenever she was in the she-devil presence.

After all, who'd be stupid enough to attack the antichrist?

And so, when Lucille woke up the next morning, to say she was _extremely_ confused for a few moments was an understatement, after waking up to a strange but familar weight on her chest, heavy and grounding and seemingly _breathing_ , only to turn her head and find her charge snoring away against her shoulder, drool pooling out of the corner of her mouth and staining her white tank top a dark grey as the she-devil grimaced is disgust.

"That is revolting." She shuddered, shrugging out of the girls hold and standing, stretching with a satisfied groan and then making her way to her closet, picking herself out a set of clothes and, after a moment of debating whether to be a good person, pulling out a few pieces that she knew Bella would like and laying them down on the bed for when her charge would wake up before making her way downstairs to put turn the coffee pot on, leaning against the black marble of her kitchen counter.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Bambi came grumbling down the stairs, Lucille's blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stumbled into the kitchen, blinking up at the she-devil sleepily, and then plopping herself down on one of the chairs by the table, making grabby motions at the steaming cup resting in Lucille's hands, who held it further away with a taunting grin.

"Please give me the coffee, unless you wanna' see me cry."

Rolling her dark eyes, she handed it over, chuckling at Bella's curse when the heat burned the tips of her fingers as she frantically blew against it while Lucille watched her with a quirked brow, and a small smile curving around her mouth. "So, would you like to explain why I woke up to you in my bed? If you keep doing these things, I'm going to start questioning your intentions."

"Shut up. I had a...bad dream." Bella murmured, sipping her drink and sighing in delight as it curled pleasantly inside her stomach, pale cheeks flushing as the heat warmed her very bones. She sunk deeper onto the chair, a drowsy smile on her face as she took another sip.

"About?"

"Edward."

"Gross. I can see why it was a bad dream." Lucille said, wrinking her nose in disgust as her charge rolled her eyes. The she-devil then snapped her fingers, a swirl of black mist surrounding them, and then stretching over her body, so when the smoke cleared, the outfit she had chosen was wrapped around her body. Lucille turned herself towards the mirror, twisting her body left and right before nodding to herself, brushing away imaginary dust.

Before she turned to look at the human girl and smirked, clicking her fingers once more, causing her charges clothes for the day to slap themselves down on the table, which, of course, made Bella jump and then curse as she almost spilled her coffee over her pyjamas, sending her guardian a glare as she cradled the drink close to her chest.

"Get ready, bambi." Lucille ordered after making sure she indeed looked presentable, straightening her blazer and walking over to the far end of the counter, picking up the key for her car and swirling them around her fingers with ease. Bella looked up from where she was examining the pile of clothes to give her a strange look. "What? Why? School doesn't even start for another half hour."

"Do you want me to buy you breakfast or not, you insufferable pest?"

"Give me five minutes."  
________________________________________________

Humming along to 'highway to hell' Lucille pulled into the school, sunglasses resting low on her nose as she parked into her spot, hands clenched tightly around the wheel, but her head leaning towards Bella as the girl stuffed some more bacon into the she-devil's mouth with a fond roll of her eyes, grinning all the while and for once, not caring about the other people looking at them as her guardian chewed, swallowed and the opened her mouth for more like some kind of baby bird.

"We're parked! You can do it yourself!" Bella laughed, handing over the last few strips of bacon as Lucille pouted at her, watching as the girl opened the car door to get out and quickly followed after her with an over-dramatic huff.

"Well, maybe I like being treated nice."

"You like being served on hand and foot you mean." Bella counted, raising a brow over to the she-devil as she leant against her car, stuffing the final piece of food into her mouth and swallowing it without chewing, ignoring her charge's disgusted look as she did so. Lucille then tapped her chin in mock thought, looking up towards the sky with a sly grin, "Is that not the same thing?"

"Brat."

The brown-haired girl turned away, before freezing as she looked at the skid marks on the pavement, flashes of the crash flowing throughout her mind, most specifically, Edward saving her life and Lucille trying to set the world on fire. She shook herself out of it, sparing a glance over to her guardian to see the she-devil looking at herself in the reflection of her left mirror and rolled her eyes.

"Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!" Mike yelled, popping up from nowhere as Bella jumped, grasping her beating heart while Lucille looked over at them quickly and upon seeing no threat, leaned on the side of the car with a grin, excited to see what was about to happen.

"Yeah, false alarm.." She murmured, idly aware of Mike continuing to talk, but after looking over his shoulder and catching sight of Edward conversing quietly with Alice and Jasper, not a single word registered in her head, as Edward looked up sharply, making eye contact with her before looking away, pale hands clenching into fists as he took a step closer to her, and the moving back once more.

Unseen by Bella, behind her shoulder Lucille snarled.

"So what do you think? Of going to prom...with me?" He asked, lips straightened into a thin smile and bright eyes earnest as he looked at her. Bella's flushed face went pale as she heard Lucille's snarling-like laughter fill the air, Mike even looking over the humans shoulder in confusion as she she-devil stuffed a hand into her mouth to muffle herself.

"Prom. As in dance. I, uh - have to go, somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah." She nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets and taking a step back towards the safety of her guardian demon, not because she was scared or anything if the sort, but because she knew that if she became any more uncomfortable, Lucille would step in to defend her, _hopefully._

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike questioned, looking every bit a kicked puppy as he snuffed a shoe against the pavement, staring up at her sorrowfully. Lucille took a step closer. "Its a non-refundable ticket. Plus I'm uh, I'm not allowed to date til I'm thirty. You should definitely ask Jessica though!"

"Oh, overprotective dad or something?"

"More like an overprotective Lucille."

They both turned to see the girl in question still leaning against her car, sunglasses high on her face until she pulled them down nonchalantly to give the boy a dark look, snapping her teeth at him threateningly, darkness radiating from her very being and clinging to her like perfume as he gulped softly, giving Bella an awkward thumbs up before scurrying away as quickly but inconspicuously as he could.

"People are going to start thinking we're dating, y'know that right?" Bella said idly, watching as the boy ran over to Jessica she grinned up at him, twirling a brown curl around her finger as Lucille strolled up beside her, wrinkling her nose at the sight of humanity. "What's wrong with that? You are **mine**."

"Please, if I was gay, you'd be the last woman I'd date."

"You'd be lucky to get me." Lucille scoffed, strutting across the pavement and stubbornly avoiding looking over to the shorter group of vampires watching the two of the. She still hadn't forgotten Rosalie's threat, and if they made one wrong move against her charge, she'd make sure they'd never move again. The she-devil lead Bella over to where other members of the student body were gathering towards the yellow buses for the school trip, only just managing to hide her shudder as she stared at the monstrosities. "I don't see why I can't just drive us there."

"Because you'd kill us just to avoid going." _Drat._ There goes that plan out the window. "Look Luci, you're the one who said you wanted to experience _everything_ life had to offer, before, uh, you start 'working' for your dad." Bella mumbled, looking around to make sure no one could hear the conversation, unaware that three keen ears were doing just that.

"And that means going on meaningless school trips to make sure your charge doesn't get bored." She finished, leading them over to the back of the line and blinking up at her, raising her brows earnestly. "Okay?"

 _ **Anything**_ _ **for**_ _ **you.**_ "Fine."

"Oh, and don't worry about the permission slip. I forged your dad's signature last night." _Double drat._  
_________________________________________________

The bus ride had taken thirty minutes, thirty fucking minutes of her life that Lucille wasn't getting back she thought to herself with a frustrated scowl, walking through the greenhouse at the very back of their supposed 'classmates' and trying to keep her shoulders as still as she could as Bella leaned her head against one, her arm linked through Lucille's leather-clad one.

"You alright?" She asked, glancing down at her charges head who hummed in responce, looking at the various greenery in front of her with an idle eye. "I knew it was going to be boring, but not this boring." Bella yawned, burying her head even further into Lucille's neck who snorted lowly, her eyes twisting with darkness.

She focused on Jessica, who was standing near the front of the group, talking intently with a kind-eyed Angela, who'd nod every few second enthusiastically, and allowed a cruel smirk to curl around her mouth, looking at her charge once more and nudging her slightly. "Watch this." She whispered, before twirling her fingers by her side, a dark mist surrounding them, and when Jessica bowed her head to look at one of the pretty flowers, it transformed into rather large venus flytrap and lunged forward, biting the ends of her hair as she squealed loudly, everyone crowding around her to help, or better yet laugh at the strange sight.

Bella grinned, trying to smother her laughter and instead dug her elbow into Lucille's ribs lightly. "Stop it, she'll be scarred for life."

Up ahead of the two, Lucille narrowed her eyes when she seen Edward pause by an ancient stag horn fern, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side and his back turned to them, watching as fellow students walked by but making no move to join them, that was, of course, until Lucille and Bella saddled up beside him unintentionally.

"Hello, Lucille. I was wondering if I could have a word with Bella?"

"She'll give you two. Fuck off." The she-devil snapped instantly, ignoring his offended look and trying to drag her charge away from the vampire, but he just followed after them like a dog to a bone. Bella looked up at the she-devil and then back at Edward, chewing her lip in thought. "Bella I-"

"Lucille! Could you help me please?" A high-pitched voice suddenly danced around her ears pleasantly as Alice came into view, limping towards the girl with some struggle before she slipped (intentionally) on a uneven floor and fell into Lucille's arms who'd quickly lunged forward to catch her, why? She really had to idea. "What the fu-"

"I think my heel is broken, could you be a doll and help me?" Alice asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes up at the dark-eyed girl, inhaling her strange scent and snuggling up to the heat that radiated from her very being like the flames of hell as inconspicuously as she could. Lucille wasn't easily convinced.

"Where's Alabama? Isn't this the kind of role he lives for? His sister in distress?"

"Lucille, just help her." Bella snapped anxiously, wanting to speak to Edward desperately and without the looming presence of her dangerous guardian, who seemed to have her hands full, quite literally, in fact, with Edward's sister. And, Bella noticed with furrowed brows, the she-devil wasn't exactly making a move to push the girl away and off from her body. How...odd.

Lucille's upper lip curled in a frightening snarl, showing off white teeth before she allowed herself to be dragged away from her charge and the vampire that was seemingly obsessed with her. Wrapping her arm around the smaller girls waist and pulling them back so they were once again at the back of the small crowd, where they weren't in danger of being trampled on, and to where Lucille could still see Bella in her line of vision, just in front of her.

"Are you going to go to prom?"

"What?" She said, suddenly remembering the pixie like vampire by her side and looked down, only to see the girl smiling up at her softly, golden eyes bright with some sort of affection as she giggled.

"Prom? The one with the dancing and pretty dresses and the dates, ringing a bell?" She repeated, leaning to the side to pick up a dark pink flower that she couldn't be bothered to learn the name of, not wanting to tear her eyes away from her ethereal mate, as she lifted the flower to the taller girl gaze, and with some hesitation, slipped it into her hair.

Lucille allowed it. And she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Not really my scene." Lucille replied instead, pushing the gentle touch far back into the darkness of her mind, burying it down deep so she wouldn't obsess over it. She didn't see the point of going to 'prom'. If Bella was not going then there was no real reason for her to go either now was it? Plus, she'd never really cared much for 'dating'.

"Oh? and what is your 'scene'?" A low, rough accented voice came from behind her, so close that she could feel their cool breath washing over the back of her neck as she let out a curse so violently, that the ground in front of her cracked at her feet. She turned her head to the side, just to see Jasper walking up beside her, trapping the she-devil in the middle of the two.

"Where did you even come from?" She snapped, unconsciously tightening her arm around Alice's waist, bringing her closer to her body causing the pixie to grin brightly, she definitely wasn't going to complain about it...or bring it to her attention.

"Apologises ma'am." Jasper murmured, but his mouth said sorry while his eyes said funny. She openly snarled in his face, huffing a breath through her nose and turning her face away from his stubbornly, only for the bottom of her chin to brush against Alice's dark hair, and coming to the quick realisation that she'd been cornered. "Did you even _have_ a broken heel? Or was this some strange coup to get me alone?"

"Well, we had to give Edward a chance now didn't we?" Alice smiled apologetically.

"Oh yes, real cute. Almost as cute as Alabama over here trying to give me a heart attack." Lucille snapped once again, unwinding her arm from the girl who pouted in responce, before strutting off away from them, intent on finding Bella and ordering her to just ignore the strange vampires that seemed to be following her wherever she went.

"I know we may of got off on the wrong foot, but ah'm trying here. Can't we just wave a white flag?" Jasper asked, clenching his fist and trying to calm his raging emotions, he was sure she'd just been placed on the earth just to make things difficult for him, was she the punishment for his sins?

"The only thing I'll be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother."

Lucille scowled, up ahead of her, mid-conversation with Bella, Edward's eyes went wide as he looked over her head to where the strange girl was catching up to them. "Good lord." But he'd finally said his finishing peace, trying to ignore the girls hurt look as he strutted off away from her, _it was for the best._

Lucille came to a stop by her charge who looked up at her in shock, eyes watery and stopping Lucille's lecture in its track when she noticed her human's sadness, so instead, she sighed slowly. "Don't ever do that again." Was all the she-devil said, before grabbing the girls pale hand and leading her outside, where the air somehow seemed less clean as the fog rolled around the grounds, where the rest of the students had gathered and already climbed onto their respective buses.

She moved over the the right one, twirling Bella around to allow her to go first, only for Edward to move and block the doors, his golden eyes dark and stormy as he looked at the two, his foot braced against one of the steps with his brother and sister standing just behind him, watching on curiously. "Our bus is full."

"Really? Cause I think you're full of shit." Lucille snapped, ignoring Bella who tugged on her sleeve, trying not to let the interaction between the two escalate.

Grabbing a hold of Bella's hoodie in one hand, and shoving the angry vampire away with the other, Lucille strutted up the bus steps, drawing the conversations to a halt as the humans began to shift around nervously, feeling the dark ominous energy surrounding her but unable to see it, every nerve on their body tense and hair standing on edge as they looked at the girl who almost seemed to flicker in and out of their eye sight as she slumped herself down to one of the back seats, dragging her charge down with her and glaring out of the window, daring the vampires outside to try and come onto the bus.

They apparantly got the message. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucille stared out in front of her, eyes flickering from left to right, brows furrowed and right foot tapping against the white tiled floor underneath her,** **unaware** **of the small cracks forming as she did so.** She reached out, ring-covered fingers brushing over a bright box, before bringing it to her chest once more, pushing her tongue to the side of of her cheek and then biting down on it angrily and resisting the urge to _chew_ it up and _spit_ it out.

Where was the fucking cheerios? Why was that such a hard thing to find? She was **in** the cerial aisle, shouldn't there be some sort of godamn cheerios in this stupid supermarket.

The she-devil really didn't know why she agreed to grocery shop for her charge, really she didn't, well, that wasn't totally true, Bella had somehow developed a cold, nothing too serious except the occasional sniffles, but she knew how to play her guardian like a fiddle it seemed, all she had to do was put the so called 'puppy eyes' on and it seemed that Lucille would bend over backwards to help the human. Perhaps the demons tormenting her through their horrors below were right, _she was_ _going_ _soft._

She walked up the aisle, arms crossed and fingers looming in darkness as she kicked her cart full of the nutrients her charge would need in front of her aggressively, snarling at anyone who gave the girl a strange look and turning her head left and right for any sort of sign for the elusive box but coming up empty. This truly was _ridiculous._

Just as she was about to walk around the corner, however, she spotted it...a single, practically glowing box, hidden at the very end of the aisle, just the one she needed. Heaving a heavy sigh of relief she quickly strutted towards it, abandoning her cart for the time being and going to snatch it right up, only for a pale hand to reach it first, stopping the she-devil in her tracks.

She scowled, face twisting into a dark and terrifying snarl as she turned to the culprit, only to let out a groan. _Of course._ Standing in front of her, was, most possibly, another Cullen, except this one she hadn't actually seen before. Soft caramel curls framing a long, heart shaped face, pale translucent skin and large golden eyes stared back at her, a small smile stretching over the vampires face as they stared at the she-devil.

"I'm sorry, did you want this?"

"Yes. My c-friend was adamant it had to be those." Lucille snapped back at the obvious question, crossing her arms over her chest and resisting the urge to simply unhinge her jaw and swallow the whole store **whole.** Her forked tongue flickering over the back of her teeth threateningly. If this woman was anything like the other Cullen's, which she suspected she was, she was going to have to-

"Oh, well here you are! You can have them. My kids will eat just about anything anyway." The vampire grinned, holding them out to her with warm and gentle eyes, _motherly_ eyes. Ah, this one must be their 'mother' for all intents and purposes, though, she hardly looked a few years older than them all.

The she-devil tried to lift her red-painted lips into a smile, but it felt awkward and out of place on her face, so instead she simply reached over to pluck them out of the delicate woman's grip and throw them into her cart, wrapping her hand around the metal basket on wheels, and moving to walk past her, only for the vampires golden eyes to light up in recognition. "Wait a moment, you're Lucille aren't you?"

She heaved a sigh, apparently the conversation was far from over as she turned around to nod at the caramel-haired woman. "Yes, I am she. I can only assume you're Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Esme." She smiled so warmly, Lucille feared that she'd be blinded by looking at it any longer than a few moments. The she-devil shrugged her shoulders, beginning to shove her cart down the aisle once more, just as Esme strolled up next to her, pushing her own at the same pace. Lucille idly wondered _why_ she was shopping for food, it wasn't like vampires could very well eat it, but decided that _that_ wasn't a can of worms she was going to open.

"So, how did you know my name?"

"Well, Alice hasn't been able to stop talking about you since you arrived, sweetheart. You're the only thing that comes out of her mouth lately, oh, and Jasper too. Just between us, I think they might have a bit of a crush on you." Esme whispered conspiracly, grinning with a certain glint in her eyes that told the girl that she knew something she didn't.

"And you don't think that's strange at all? Your children liking the same person and seemingly having no qualms about sharing?" Lucille asked calmly, quirking a brow over to the woman as she lifted herself on her toes, grabbing a few cans of soup from the top shelves and dropping them into her cart absentmindnessly.

"Of course not. I love my children, no matter what they do or who they love." Esme replied, eyes glowing with a certain kind of affection and adoration that only a mother had. The she-devil almost smiled, old memories of...someone passing through her head, which she quickly shook away, instead looking at the various bottles of pop stored away in the coolers.

"That's rather thoughtful."

"That's just what mothers do." She said, waving her hand through the air as if brushing off the compliment, though the way her smile practically split her face in two, the she-devil could only assume she appreciated it.

"What about your mother? Is she alright with you coming to Forks all on your own?" Esme asked softly, looking up at the ethereal face of the girl and resisting the urge to hug her excitedly, already long since done with her shopping and sighing in somewhat disappointment when the two began to walk towards the cashier, desperately trying to get any more information about her possible new daughter.

Lucille snorted lowly, however, as she listened to herself, she thought it sounded rather hollow as she unpacked her things, pushing them atop the strange moving counter, just as Esme strolled over to the self-serving one, still within ear shot, as she nonchalantly shrugged her leather-clad shoulders, trying to ignore the strange pang inside her chest. "Well, considering she's dead I assume she had no problem with it."

The vampire gasped at her openly for a few moments, hands reaching up to cup her own face, in shock or horror the she-devil couldn't tell before she began to apologise profusely. "Oh, I am so sorry! I shouldn't of assumed-"

"No. It's alright, it was a long time ago." _A long, long, long time ago,_ Lucille thought to herself, with an amused glint in her dark eyes, waiting until the cashier had filled the bags to hand over the appropriate payment and ignoring the sympathetic smile she got from him, knowing he'd obviously been ears-dropping on the conversation happening in front of him.

"How old were you when she...passed?"

"I don't recall. I don't really recall much about her actually, but from what I do remember, she was quite like you." Lucille offered, clasping her ring-clad fingers over her bags and lifting them with ease and standing the the side just as Esme strolled over to her, quickly finishing with her own shopping as she looked up imploringly at the girl in front of her.

"Overbearing?" She asked with a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation, opening a door and letting the (not really) younger girl walk through first, wanting the conversation to continue but knowing from what her children had said, Lucille wasn't a sociable person, and perhaps that's why it was so much of a surprise of what the girl said next.

" _Kind_."

And just like that, Esme was almost grateful for her marble like state, because she feared if she hadn't of been turned, she would be blundering like a child right now as venom filled her soft golden eyes. Instead, she tried to give the girl a bright smile, only to pause when the girls eyes became blank as she stared, unseeing, out to the road in front of her, grip loosening around the bags so they dropped to the floor.

"Lucille? Lucille, are you alright?" Esme fretted, dropping her own bags to hover over the girl, her eyes wide and concerned and her hands skimming over her skin, for a while nothing happened, Lucille was still, so still she looked like a statue, her hair no longer blowing in the wind and the longer Esme stared at her, the more her eyes, strangely, began to water and ache. Until finally, Lucille jerked awake, eyes clearing and becoming cold in their wake.

"Are you oka-?"

"Forgive me. I have to go." She interrupted, turning her back to the vampire as she bent down to pick up her fallen groceries, and before Esme could even open her mouth to ask once more if the girl was alright, she was on the move, rushing behind a corner and leaving her line of vision.

Esme barely waited a moment before rushing after her, running around the same corner only to stop in her tracks, brows furrowed in confusion. It was a dead end, nothing but a wall in front if her with no sign of Lucille, in fact, it was almost like the girl had disappeared into thin air. The vampire waited for a few moments, eyes flickering from place to place as if expecting to find her passed out in a corner but there was nothing there, just herself and the curious question of what just happened?  
________________________________________________

Bella sniffled miserably, sitting on Lucille's dark red leather couch with her blankets tucked over her body, desperately trying to absorb their warmth and reading one of the many books the she-devil had bought her over the years, and, consequently, one of her favourites, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen while wondering what was taking her guardian so long to come home.

However, just as that thought struck her, the shadows surrounding the dark room stretched over ominously, the house becoming deathly silent to the point Bella could hear her own heart beating inside her chest, before Lucille emerged from the darkness, eyes sparking and figure shaking as her bag dropped, the groceries spilling out rolling across the floor.

Bella opened her mouth to complain, knowing that she was probably going to be forced to pick it up, until she caught sight of the she-devils face, her physical vessel flickering between her human form and her chaos that swarmed underneath her skin, leaving it rippling like golden flame and she realized very quickly that now wasn't the time for it. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I have to. Apparently it's rather urgent."

"How urget is urget?" The dark haired girl asked, unwrapping herself from her confinding blankets to look up at the she-devil imploringly, but pausing when she caught sight of her eyes, if Bella didn't know any better, she would of said that Lucille looked almost...frightened.

"There's an uprising. Rebellion of certain demons who aren't liking the way hell is being ruled apparently. I'm needed." Lucille said curtly, hands clenching and unclenching by her side. Demon wars in hell were a common occurrence, most of the time however, it was amongst themselves, wanting higher status in the underworld. But occasionally, there was times when they'd want to fight the big dog, and it was those battles that would bathe hell _red._

They never lasted long, but they were always filled with carnage and destruction. And it didn't exactly help matters when her father wouldn't lift a finger to stop the rebellion, he apparently preffered watching Lucille go _feral._

"When will you be back?" Bella asked, watching as Lucille paced across the floor, probably unaware that she was doing it with anxious eyes. She didn't want to be left alone, especially now knowing that the Cullen's were something that the she-devil had deemed a threat to her. Then again, she also knew her guardian wouldn't leave her completely defenceless, her mind slipping to the angel blade tucked under her pillow safely.

"I don't know. I'll try and get it over with as quickly as possible." Lucille swore, before her eyes flickered once more and she smirked over at her charge, strolling over to cup the side of her head in her warm hands. "Don't look so worried Bambi, I'll be back before you know it." And then, in the timeframe of a blink, she was gone.  
________________________________________________

The next few days were...difficult for Bella, well, anytime without Lucille by her side was a difficult time. Which, she could admit was slightly hypocritical, after all, she had regular arguments with the she-devil about her dependacy issues, without seemingly realising she suffered from the exact same thing. Perhaps their relationship was slightly on the unhealthy side, but she pitied the fool that would try and call them out on it.

However, living in Forks did have it's small miracles, mainly being the friends she'd made in which she could ignore the looming loneliness. And of course, the ever present mysterious of Edward and his family constantly clouding her tooth the girls mind from her worries and concerns. But, after the trip to la-push and her talk with Jacob about the quileute legends, she was slowly starting to piece things together, slowly but surely.

Speaking of the Cullen's, she couldn't help but notice a particular ones hopeful eyes whenever she drove into the parking lot with her loud truck. Alice, the pixie like girl that followed the she-devil like a shadow, would instantly shoot her amber eyes over to the passenger seat, expecting to see certain someone, only to be disappointed when there was no one there.

"What do you think, Bella?"

The young girl was shook out of her musings, pale face flushing pink as she noticed the attention of her and having no clue what was happening. Dress shopping really wasn't what she had in mind when she asked to go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, in all honesty, she just wanted to buy another book.

"It looks great." She replied awkwardly, long fingers fiddling with the pages of the book in hand as Jessica turned back to look in the mirror absentmindnessly. "You don't think it makes my boobs look to big?"

"Uh, no, no. Just the right amount of big?" God above she prayed that made sense, it was times like this she really did miss her guardian demon, even if all she'd be doing would be laughing at her misfortune. Suddenly there was a large bang as the window, causing Bella to jump and the other two girls to gasp in shock as a group of rowdy and drunk looking men walked past, making obscure gestures and laughing as they walked away.

"Gross." Jessica shuddered, with Angela nodding in agreement as she covered her chest.

"Hey, do you mind if I go to the book store and meet you guys later? Just it closes in an hour and I don't want to have to drive all the way back up for it tomorrow." Bella asked, closing her book shut and slipping it into her bag as she stood, not really caring about the answer she'd receive with her mind already made up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Will you be okay on your own? If you give me ten more minutes I can come with you." Angela asked concerned, obviously not as chill as Jessica about leaving her friend seemingly alone and defenceless, especially after those disgusting men reminded them all why is was so unsafe to be a women in everday society.

"No, no it's fine. Keep looking for your dress, seriously, don't worry about it." The dark-haired girl replied, pushing her bag further up her shoulder and, after giving Angela another reassuring smile, slipping out if the door and being assaulted with the cold air from outside, whipping against the skin of her cheeks unpleasantly and biting at her pink nose as she shouldered though it.

She really did _hate_ the cold with a burning passion.

By the time she'd found the store, then found the book, then paid for it, the sky had painted itself a dark and inky black, a cloudy night with not a star in sight and only the light of the moon to bathe the streets in it's cold glow. Not that Bella really noticed, she was far too busy with her nose stuck in her book, thumbing through the pages and absorbing the information about all sorts of mystical creatures like a sponge absorbs water, eyes flickering across page to page excitedly.

However, a chill crept up her spine, years of experience of Lucille sneaking up on her to scare her paying off as she realized she was being followed,n quickly slipping the book into her back without looking behind to draw attention as she walked a bit faster, looking around for a quick exit as she heard footsteps and drunken giggles following after her.

She changed course into the parking lot, only to realise all too quickly that it was a trap as the frat boys from before cut off her exist, bottles sloshing in their clumpy hands as they leered at her disgustingly. Bella tried to simply walk past them, only for them to crowd her quickly, chuckling under their breaths and speaking all at once.

"Whoah, whoa, whoa, were do you think you're going?"

"Come on don't you want a drink?"

"C'mon."

"Aren't you pretty."

The young girl couldn't focus, couldn't **_breathe_** as they swarmed her, their dirty hands brushing over her clothes, over her body as she grimaced, trying to shoulder through but getting pushed further into the circle of hungry men, her breath coming out in shaking pants as she snapped, "don't touch me." But none of them listened, laughing to each other like it was a game, getting more and more aggressive as they tried to touch her.

Bella only hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth and _**screamed**_.   
________________________________________________

Downside of earth, stuck in the realm of down under, Lucille wasn't exactly having the time of her life either. She'd arrived in hell, only to find that there hadn't been some horrendous uprising, instead it were like a mere training exercise, but, the more accurate description of it, was how long it would take the she-devil to **crack** if enough force was bared down upon her.

She dodged out of the way of a flaming sword that swiped down next to her head, her dark eyes narrowed with determination and teeth bared in a frightful snarl, forked tongue hissing aggressively as she twirled her pitchfork in her hands threateningly and waiting for a moment for it to come closer, then _driving_ it through the demons stomach, jaw tensing as the disgusting squelch as she ripped it away in the same breath, letting the body join the many others scattered across the ground.

However, before she could continue her assault, her chest caved in on itself, painful _fear_ striking her, holding her heart in its sturdy grip, as a demon used her distraction to its advantage, knocking her to the cold hellfire underneath her as she panted for breath, her eyes clenched shut and sweat dribbling down her brow.

A scream circled around her ears, haunting and loud and _terrified_ , and she the inly being able to hear its call, and it was then that the she-devil came to the horrifying realisation it wasn't her emotions that she could sense, but Bella's instead. Her charge was in danger, her _charge_ was in **danger**.

Pressed against the floor, with an angel blade held dangerously close to her throat, Lucille's eyes finally snapped open, burning with destructive chaos as she felt her charges fear as if it were her own. The ground underneath her started to shake, crack and _splinter_ , the air around them becoming tight and hard to breathe it, and the demon above her only just had time to notice the sudden change in the antichrist, before an explosion of dark shadows erupted from her very chest, wiping him away, going through his mouth and his eyes and ears and filling his veins with her chaos until he burst from the seams, painting the throne room with his insides.

Demons started to murmur uneasily, moving around amongst each other, staring down at what they'd taunted as the half-baked antichrist in fear, just as the Devil's eyes began to glow in amusement. **"Oh, this is going to get** _ **messy.**_ " He sung excitedly, leaning forward against his chair and grinning wickedly.

Lucille roared as _raw_ power stretched around her, thick tendrils of darkness swallowing up the room as she allowed her chaos to run free, her eyes turning disgusting _melting_ black, burning through her skull, thick bulging dark veins wrapping over her skin grotesquely, teeth sharpening, lips ripping at the sides and splitting her face in halves, horns pushing through the skin of her forehead, bathing her face in golden blood as she howled.

And the final climax, two large, glowing wings shooting out from her back, glowing through the darkness as she ripped the whole of hell apart, slaughtering _everything_ and _anything_ in her wake until there was nothing but carnage and death at her feet. And when the smoke cleared, there the antichrist stood, dressed in a dark red suit, standing calmly over the bodies and scorch Mark's by her feet, looking as human as she could as she looked her father dead in the eye.

"There's your proof I'm not going soft." Before she disappeared in a shroud of shadows, leaving the Devil still sitting on his throne, his booming laughter echoing around the room like thunder and lightning in the dark of hell.   
_________________________________________________

Edward Cullen had already saved the day, following Bella since she left the safety of Forks, for her _own_ protection of course. Driving into the parking lot while ordering the girl to get into his car, grey jacket flapping in the wind as he stared every one of the men down, wishing nothing more that he was someone different, someone with lesser morals so he could simply _rip_ their throats out, and instead enjoying the way they frantically moved away as he snarled quietly, dangerously.

He couldn't help but think the men got off lucky as he shoved himself into the car, reversing himself aggressively while making sure Bella was alright through the corner of his eye. If Lucille had been with her, there was no force _alive_ that would of been able to stop Jasper from painting the town red with blood.

However, just as the vampire opened his mouth to beg his blood-singer to distract him from the thoughts swirling around his head, Edward suddenly jerked forwards in shock, thick brows furrowed in confusion, as his connection to the despicable minds behind him abruptly cut off, every single one at the same exact time and each thinking the exact same thing.

 _"What the_ _ **fuck**_ _is that?" As a flash of something obscured their vision, a vicious,_ _snarling_ _like laugh, and then bleak, terrifying darkness that_ _swallowed_ _them_ _ **whole**_ _._ The vampire blinked unnecessarily for a few moments, hands clenched tight around the wheel as his indestructible skin stretched around the knuckles. For a moment...for a moment he almost thought he saw...no, it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

After all, there was no way in hell it had been Lucille hiding in the shadows in front of those men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;   
> I know there hasn't been alot of Alice and Jasper in the fic so far, but I really wanted the first couple of chapters to focus on Lucille as a character and her relationship with Bella, which is why the story is a slow burn. However, things should be heating up now that Bella knows, thankyou for your patience as I know this chapter was a bit all over the place, I hope you still enjoyed it and please feel free to comment and vote!


End file.
